


Senza Titolo

by Leniam



Category: Elizabeth I (TV 2005), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Michael Kohlhaas | Age of Uprising: The Legend of Michael Kohlhaas (2013)
Genre: And he also has to take care of Robert, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Michael suffers injustice, Michael's life is hard
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Il commerciante di cavalli Michael Kohlhaas deve fronteggiare l’onta di una grave ingiustizia subita. Quando l’ingiustizia sarà in qualche modo sanata dall’arrivo di un curioso ragazzo, Michael scoprirà che i suoi problemi sono solo cominciati.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa dire di questi due?  
> Il solito, d’accordo, perché quando mi affeziono a dei personaggi non posso far altro che amarli con tutto il cuore e così è accaduto anche con loro.  
> In più questa coppia è nata spontaneamente da un’amabile chiacchierata con JayBrd dopo aver visto Age of Uprising e Elizabeth I e quindi anche quello ha contribuito a rendermela cara.   
> Dai film è emerso che Robert è capriccioso, infantile, goffo, ma affascinante e capace di intortarti con gli occhioni e due parole. Questo se sei la Regina Elisabetta. Michael è un filino più sveglio (non tantissimo perché, voglio dire, gli occhioni blu sono gli occhioni blu).  
> E Michael è onesto, molto poco incline a subire ingiustizie, piuttosto incazzoso se c’è bisogno e pronto allo scontro. Un po’ orso poi, non proprio affabile col prossimo.  
> Queste le caratteristiche che ho cercato di tenere per i due ma, come sempre dico, c’è la base per afferrare i personaggi, il resto è proprio pura invenzione.  
> Ma di tutto.   
> Sia della storia di Michael (se volete c’è il racconto da leggere che ho trovato interessantissimo) sia ovviamente della storia del Conte di Essex di cui qui ci sono un paio di nomi conosciuti e assolutamente null’altro. Io e la storia andiamo d’accordo solo se la devo studiare, se devo scriverci su poi vado per la mia strada.   
> Però credo di aver dato al Conte un compagno che gli sarebbe piaciuto di più della Regina. :D  
> César si è ritrovato con Lisbeth come moglie, quindi non si può lamentare neanche lui. Insomma, al solito ho usato i personaggi come più mi aggradava. La meglio di tutti è la mamma di Robert della quale solo il nome corrisponde a realtà.   
> Vi lascio alla lettura e siccome questa storia è diventata più di quello che mi ero aspettata all’inizio ci sarà da leggere un bel po’. Perciò nel corso di queste settimane, su qualunque cosa vogliate spiegazioni (del tutto campate per aria), io sono qui. :D  
> Sono sempre incoraggiante vero?  
> Ah, qualcosa sui titoli nobiliari e su come farli valere la so, però qui ho piegato tutto al mio volere solo per creare il mio solito universo utopico di gente con un filo di cervello. Nella realtà governo e potere non funzionano così e noi lo sappiamo molto bene.  
> A presto e buona domenica!  
> Len

“Signore!”

César non gli diede neanche il tempo di smontare da cavallo.

Gli corse incontro costringendolo a tirare le redini con un gesto brusco.

Gen indietreggiò agitato e Michael cercò di tranquillizzarlo: una carezza sul collo, un dolce sibilo e il cavallo pestò le zampe davanti un paio di volte prima di fermarsi.

“Buono Gen, buono…” Michael lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero a César, ma quando vide l’uomo a testa bassa che torturava il suo cappello fra le mani seppe per certo che la fretta non era per comunicare buone notizie.

Smontò da Gen e si rivolse subito al suo stalliere, “Cos’è successo, César?”

“Due cavalli, signore,” ansimò l’uomo, “Sono venuti e si sono portati via due cavalli.”

“Chi?”

“Servitori del Barone.”

César, tanto ansioso di dare la notizia, era parco di informazioni.

“Con che titolo si sono presi i miei cavalli?” gli chiese Michael.

“Il Barone pare vanti dei diritti su questa terra che non gli è stata pagata il giusto prezzo,” comunicò César riluttante, “Lei dovrebbe…compensare. Dice che i cavalli sono solo…parte di quanto gli è ancora dovuto.”

César scosse la testa che teneva bassa anche mentre gli parlava, senza guardarlo in viso. Michael comprese anche perché: l’uomo si sentiva in colpa, non solo nei suoi confronti, ma anche nei confronti dei cavalli che amava.

Michael gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Non potevi fare nulla, César, hanno atteso apposta che fossi lontano. È più difficile andare a riprenderti qualcosa che ti è stata portata via,” continuò Michael cercando di rassicurare l’uomo, “Più difficile che non cederla affatto.”

“Quali?” Michael pose la domanda più dura, “Quali cavalli hanno preso?”

“I due morelli neri.”

Chiuse gli occhi e scoprì i denti, un gesto che sperò fosse stato abbastanza rapido da non essere colto. La rabbia l’avrebbe lasciata per dopo, se fosse stata necessaria. “Va bene, César, me ne occuperò io. Prendi Gen,” consegnò al suo stalliere le redini del cavallo e, mentre l’uomo si avviava mesto verso le stalle, Michael si ritirò in casa.

Non era stato un bel rientro; nonostante i suoi affari in quel periodo di lontananza si fossero conclusi in modo eccellente con ognuno dei suoi clienti, Michael non poteva dire che il furto di due cavalli, tra l’altro esemplari preziosi, fosse cosa da trascurare.

Un tale affronto ad un commerciante rispettabile quale era lui… Derubato adducendo come scusa che fosse lui il ladro, inaccettabile.

Michael buttò sul tavolo lo scrigno contenente i guadagni del viaggio, con tale forza che la chiusura si ruppe e ne rotolarono fuori tutte le monete.

Se aveva contenuto la rabbia di fronte al suo collaboratore, non era costretto a farlo nella sua casa vuota e silenziosa.

Avrebbe ottenuto giustizia.

In qualche modo. Prima o poi.

 

Michael trascorse le settimane successive al solito, occupandosi dei suoi cavalli. Quando si presentò l’occasione si informò a riguardo delle richieste avanzate dal Barone sulla sua terra. Richieste infondate, come già sospettava, ma come far valere i suoi diritti sulla nobiltà era una questione di difficile soluzione.

Ogni notte faticava a prendere sonno al pensiero dell’ingiustizia subita e delle sue bestie finite chissà dove.

Una sera di qualche tempo dopo Michael ritirò Gen nella stalla dopo il consueto giro della tenuta, si assicurò che la giovane cavalla incinta che teneva in una stalla a parte, vicino a casa, avesse foraggio e acqua a sufficienza, sprangò le porte e si ritirò per la notte.

Come spesso accadeva in quel periodo, spense la candela e rimase con gli occhi aperti a fissare il buio della stanza, incapace di addormentarsi.

Non trascorse molto tempo che un rumore innaturale, per l’ora così tarda, giunse dalla zona dov’era situata la stalla della giovane cavalla.

Michael riconobbe distintamente il suono della spranga di legno che veniva sollevata e il cigolio dei cardini di una porta aperta. Si sollevò dal letto e si armò di un bastone; non aveva altro.

Socchiuse la porta che dalla sua stanza dava sulla stalla; qualcuno l’aveva aperta e stava accompagnando due cavalli dentro. Michael vide solo il fioco lume della lampada che lo straniero stava imbracciando. E non era di certo César, che non avrebbe mai preso un’iniziativa del genere senza permesso.

Michael uscì silenzioso. Si basò sul lume che l’intruso aveva lasciato appena fuori dalla stalla per raggiungere la porta. Camminò rasente al muro della casa fino a raggiungere il posto.

Non appena arrivato recuperò la lampada ed entrò svelto, chiudendo subito la porta della stalla per impedire la fuga a chiunque fosse lì.

Il forte rumore provocato dalla porta fece spuntare fuori l’intruso da uno degli spazi riservati ai cavalli. Quello subito tentò di scappare dalla parte opposta all’entrata e Michael lo inseguì.

Bastarono poche falcate, Michael allungò una mano e si ritrovò tra le dita la chioma dello sconosciuto. Lasciò cadere il bastone che non aveva ragione di usare, l’intruso era già nelle sue mani.

“Ah!”

L’urlo fu seguito dalla caduta di entrambi sulla paglia dell’ultimo posto vuoto, dove di solito teneva uno dei morelli rubati.

Nella colluttazione che seguì Michael riuscì a colpire all’altezza dello stomaco; il suo avversario buttò fuori tutta l’aria con un gemito, piegandosi in due a terra. Il pugno al volto invece lo atterrò.

Con l’intruso fuori combattimento, Michael recuperò la lampada ancora accesa e tornò ad illuminare la zona dello scontro.

Un ragazzo.

Aveva picchiato un ragazzo che non poteva avere più di vent’anni.

Si voltò con la lampada tesa davanti a sé. Vicino alla porta della stalla i suoi due morelli stavano mangiando il fieno della cavalla incinta.

Fece passare la luce della lampada dal ragazzo ai due cavalli un paio di volte, poi si diresse ai suoi esemplari per un controllo più accurato.

Erano stati trattati in modo ignobile; erano esausti, ridotti alla fame e sporchi.

Toccò con mano incerta la criniera annodata di uno dei due e la rabbia crebbe, la lasciò montare questa volta. Non sapeva chi fosse il ragazzo né per quale motivo avesse riportato i cavalli, ma al suo risveglio avrebbe pagato lui per l’ingiustizia subita dalle sue bestie.

Una volta portato il ragazzo di peso in casa, lo lasciò scivolare a terra. Ancora mezzo intontito dalle botte quello riuscì solo a ribaltarsi sulla schiena mentre si lamentava ad occhi chiusi.

Alla luce, più intensa in casa, Michael constatò che doveva essere un ragazzo di buona famiglia; i vestiti non erano puliti ma erano di ottima fattura, lui era in salute e il suo aspetto curato. Aveva un bel viso, ora colorato di rosso dove il pugno l’aveva colpito, su naso e bocca. Perdeva sangue.

Michael guardò al danno con un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto; i suoi cavalli avevano subito ben di peggio.

Prese dal tavolo la caraffa con l’acqua avanzata dalla cena, con un gesto brusco la lanciò sul viso del giovane che sussultò. Sputacchiando e tossendo si issò su un gomito e allo stesso tempo strisciò indietro spaventato da Michael.

Michael posò la caraffa, afferrò una sedia, la mise di fronte a dove stava sdraiato il ragazzo e ci si sedette sopra. Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e intrecciò le mani. “Ti do la possibilità di parlare, prima di ridurti come sono stati ridotti i miei cavalli,” lo minacciò.

Il giovane agitò una mano davanti a sé, indietreggiò ancora, “Non farei mai del male ai cavalli, amo i cavalli. Ho rubato i due morelli al… Barone. Li stavano uccidendo.”

Michael non si scompose, ma aveva l’impressione che quella fosse in parte la verità.

“Tu… Avresti rubato al Barone?” lo derise.

Il ragazzo alzò il mento orgoglioso, “Non è stato difficile, convinco facilmente i cavalli a seguirmi. Sono intelligenti e sanno di chi potersi fidare.”

Il giovane era passato da un tono tremolante ad uno risoluto mentre parlava dei cavalli. Michael registrò il cambiamento con una certa dose di ammirazione.

“Il tuo nome,” Michael lo impartì come un ordine.

“Ro… Robert.”

“Robert e poi?” chiese ancora.

“Robert e basta, mio… Mio padre non… Non ho cognome,” il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi e Michael non indagò oltre. Da quelle parti non avere padre equivaleva quasi a non esistere. Doveva essersi sbagliato sul suo stato sociale.

L’aveva spaventato a sufficienza; se il ragazzo aveva una parte in ciò che era successo ai suoi cavalli non poteva saperlo con sicurezza, ma avrebbe detto di no, l’amore per le bestie sembrava sincero.

“D’accordo,” continuò Michael, “In virtù del fatto che mi hai riportato i cavalli chiuderò un occhio e ti lascerò andare. È decisamente il tuo giorno fortunato.”

Si alzò dalla sedia e la spostò liberando il campo al ragazzo e facendogli segno di andare.

Robert si mise a sedere, la bocca spalancata quanto gli occhi, “No… Non posso tornare. Dove vado? Sapranno che sono stato io e mi puniranno. Potrebbero tagliarmi la testa per quello che ho fatto.”

Michael allargò le braccia, “Sarei curioso di sapere in che modo questo è un mio problema.”

Robert boccheggiò alla ricerca di argomenti, o forse solo stupito di non suscitare la dovuta compassione, “Ma… Ma ti ho riportato i cavalli!” indicò alle sue spalle un punto imprecisato fuori dalla casa.

Michael annuì, “E pensi di essere un eroe? I cavalli erano miei dal principio, li hai solo ridati al proprietario.”

“Ma tu sai che il Barone non ragiona in questo modo. Io li ho rubati a lui e se mi rimandi lì fuori quello mi ammazzerà.”

“Cosa suggeriresti? Tenerti qui?” chiese Michael, “Non appena saprà che i cavalli sono tornati verrà ad informarsi di persona riguardo a quanto accaduto. E trovandoti qui ti taglierà la testa in ogni caso.”

“No!” Robert si alzò a fronteggiarlo, “Non se rimettiamo in sesto i cavalli e tu li…vendi non appena possibile,” il ragazzo stava tentando di fornire soluzioni come fosse un dovere di Michael prenderle in considerazione, “Allora i cavalli saranno semplicemente spariti e nessuno potrà avere le prove che sia stato io. Ti prego. Non verrà qui a cercarli perché non avrebbe dovuto prenderteli fin dall’inizio. Ma se mi scopre se la prenderà con me.”

“Vai fuori da casa mia,” intimò Michael. “Non so come tu faccia ad avere accesso ai territori del Barone e non voglio saperlo. Ma avere a che fare con te è l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno.”

Robert lo guardò a mento basso, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, i due pugni chiusi ai lati del corpo. “Credevo fossi una brava persona. Il modo in cui tratti i cavalli…”

Michael gli si avvicinò di due passi, “Raccogli informazioni su di me?”

Robert tacque, il lieve tremolio al labbro, che si stava gonfiando per il pugno preso, tradiva una profonda delusione. “Non ho avuto bisogno di raccogliere informazioni,” ribatté, “Amo i cavalli e quando si parla di cavalli sentire il nome di Michael Kohlhaas è normale. Ma per avere la tua comprensione immagino che dovrei essere un roano.”

Robert si guardò attorno, scorse la porta. La raggiunse con passo ancora claudicante e uscì senza aggiungere altro.

 

Michael sentì pungere il suo senso di colpa più o meno per tutta la notte, quello che di essa era rimasto almeno.

Ora che ciò che gli aveva tolto il sonno nell’ultimo mese era stato in parte risolto un nuovo problema si affacciava alla sua prima serena e onesta vita.

Non aveva fatto nulla per meritarsi né il furto dei suoi cavalli, né tantomeno l’appellativo di disumano che il ragazzo gli aveva affibbiato con tanto facilità.

Il sole sorse e Michael stava ancora considerando le parole di Robert; in alcuni momenti le considerava offensive e considerava inaccettabile che all’improvviso il ragazzo fosse un suo problema, in altri momenti era certo che il ragazzo fosse un suo problema dal momento in cui aveva deciso con coraggio di riportargli i suoi cavalli.

Sì, perché era stato coraggioso e anche altruista; Michael non vedeva quale secondo fine potesse esserci nell’accollarsi una colpa del genere agli occhi del Barone.

Per un paio di volte fu tentato di andare a vedere se gli riusciva di trovare il ragazzo e offrirgli almeno qualcosa da mangiare, cosa che si pentiva di non aver fatto, poi arrivarono le prime luci del giorno e decise che ormai il ragazzo fosse troppo lontano in ogni caso.

Questo lo pensò fino a che non entrò nella stalla per controllare i due morelli e trovò Robert addormentato sulla paglia, nell’angolo del recinto dove si trovava la cavalla incinta.

Michael non sapeva se la sera prima o quella stessa mattina, ma Robert aveva riempito la mangiatoia dei cavalli, anche dei due morelli, e li aveva spazzolati un po’, visto che il pelo era molto più lucido e meno polveroso.

Nondimeno, Michael voleva prendere il forcone e infilzarlo, quello fu il suo primo pensiero.

“Ehi!” gli urlò e lo toccò con un piede per svegliarlo.

La cavalla emise un nitrito infastidito e lo spinse con la testa.

Michael quasi perse l’equilibrio, saltellò su un piede e fissò la cavalla a bocca aperta. Allargò le braccia. “Stai scherzando?” le chiese.

“Mi hai detto che dovevo uscire da casa tua,” disse Robert credendo che Michael si fosse rivolto a lui, “Non hai detto niente sulla stalla.”

Michael abbassò gli occhi su di lui, “Bella difesa. Che ora non potrai più utilizzare. Fuori da casa mia e dalle mie stalle,” usò il plurale così che fosse chiaro che quella non era l’unica stalla che non poteva utilizzare come letto, “Fuori dalla mia tenuta.”

Dimentico della sua volontà di offrire cibo al ragazzo, rimase in piedi a braccia conserte a guardarlo alzarsi dal giaciglio.

Entrò César in quel momento urlando tutta la sua gioia. “Signore i cavalli! Sia ringraziato il cielo i cavalli!” l’uomo si avvicinò ad uno dei due morelli, cambiando espressione non appena lo poté osservare bene. “Come li hanno trattati?” mormorò disgustato, “Come…?”

César si voltò verso Michael e allora si accorse di Robert. Raddrizzò la schiena facendo andare gli occhi da uno all’altro come in attesa di ordini da eseguire in caso il signor Kohlhaas fosse in pericolo.

Michael indicò Robert con una mano, “Questo è il ragazzo che li ha riportati.”

“Sono Robert,” borbottò il ragazzo. Michael lo fulminò con un’occhiata e quello chiuse la bocca di scatto.

“Li ha sottratti al Barone…”

Michael non riuscì a finire la frase che César emise un urlo, spaventando anche il cavallo vicino a lui, e saltò battendo le mani, “Bravo! Sei un eroe! Come hai fatto?”

“César!” lo riprese Michael proprio mentre Robert stava gonfiando il petto pronto a rispondere. Sia César che Robert ritornarono immobili e con la testa bassa al loro posto.

“Non c’è stato nessun eroismo, il ragazzo ha solo riportato quanto era già mio,” dichiarò Michael.

“Certo… Certo signore, ma ecco… Se non l’avesse fatto i cavalli non sarebbero tornati mai più. E di sicuro, visto come sono stati trattati, sarebbero morti,” ribatté César.

Con la coda dell’occhio Michael notò l’espressione compiaciuta di Robert e si affrettò a cancellarla con un’altra occhiata minacciosa.

“In più non aveva nessun obbligo di rischiare la morte per decapitazione…”

“Ne ho abbastanza!” Michael interruppe César e si avviò verso l’uscita della stalla. “Tu hai del lavoro da fare,” indicò César, “E tu devi sparire,” indicò Robert.

Li guardò entrambi per assicurarsi di essere stato chiaro e poi si girò per andarsene.

 

 

Si recò in città quel giorno stesso proprio per procurarsi le carte che attestavano quale fosse la legge a proposito delle pretese avanzate dal Barone. Se esisteva la possibilità che fosse richiesto un ulteriore pagamento anche per una terra già acquistata. Ovviamente la risposta fu negativa.

Qualunque valore avesse acquistato in più la sua terra, era un valore che apparteneva solo al proprietario. Nessuno poteva pretendere altri pagamenti da lui.

Michael aveva vissuto di onestà e lavoro per tutta la sua vita. L’affronto continuava a bruciare primo perché i cavalli, anche se di nuovo a casa, erano in pessime condizioni e secondo perché sentiva che la faccenda non era conclusa.

In nessun caso.

Non era conclusa per il fatto che i cavalli non erano stati ridati sotto la volontà del Barone e non era conclusa perché se Michael era stato preso di mira, l’ingiustizia si sarebbe ripetuta.

In quel caso non sarebbe rimasto a subire per nessun motivo al mondo.

Il successivo passo sarebbe stato quello di procurarsi armi con cui difendersi, se la legge non fosse bastata.

Intanto l’avvocato gli aveva suggerito di lasciar perdere ogni tentativo di avere udienza col Barone.

Ma l’avvocato non sapeva che un ragazzo aveva riportato i suoi cavalli e che quindi poteva anche essere che presto il Barone stesso avrebbe richiesto udienza a Michael.

Non esattamente coi dovuti riguardi, Michael immaginava.

Rientrò nel tardo pomeriggio e la prima sensazione che ebbe fermando il carro e smontando da cavallo fu di una serena e produttiva giornata di lavoro, nonostante lui non fosse stato presente tutto il giorno.

Uno dei due campi era stato arato per metà ma, anche se il lavoro non era stato terminato, tutto era stato pulito e riposto, pronto da utilizzare il giorno dopo. Non c’erano cavalli da lavoro in giro, tutti erano nelle loro stalle, presumibilmente strigliati e nutriti, c’era un buonissimo odore di stufato che proveniva da casa sua, merito della moglie di César, Lisbeth, e panni stesi fuori ad asciugare.

Michael dimenticò i suoi dispiaceri per il tempo in cui si cambiò gli abiti sporchi e si sedette a tavola a ristorarsi.

Dopo cena fece un giro per la tenuta a controllare i cavalli. La cavalla incinta era quasi pronta per il parto e i due morelli stavano già molto meglio della sera prima. Si vedeva che avevano mangiato ed erano stati spazzolati e puliti. Decise per una rapida visita alla casa in cui César alloggiava con la moglie per complimentarsi per l’ottimo lavoro svolto e portare in dono un bottiglione di vino.

Fuori dalla costruzione in pietra abitata dai suoi due collaboratori, Michael si arrestò a guardare alcune delle vesti stese ad asciugare anche lì.

Riconobbe sia la camicia bianca che i pantaloni indossati dal ragazzo al quale aveva intimato di andarsene quella mattina stessa.

Ingoiando la voglia di urlare bussò alla porta di César.

L’uomo fece capolino senza aprire del tutto. “Signore è lei! Quando è tornato?”

Michael sollevò un sopracciglio alla domanda inopportuna e pressoché inutile. L’uomo stava guadagnando tempo.

“Sono colpito dalla quantità di ottimo lavoro svolto oggi e sono qui per congratularmi,” Michael sollevò la bottiglia di vino e César raddrizzò la schiena interessato. “Posso salutare te e la tua signora?”

E fino a lì non c’era nulla di finto, Michael ci teneva davvero a dire loro che non poteva essere più orgoglioso di come aveva trovato la sua casa e i suoi cavalli al suo rientro. In particolare dopo tutte le delusioni subite dal viaggio.

Però voleva anche entrare e cogliere l’intruso, doveva mantenere la calma.

“Certo certo, prego… Entri pure,” César buttò un’occhiata alle sue spalle mentre apriva la porta. Ci fu un po’ di trambusto ma quando Michael entrò Lisbeth era appoggiata al tavolo ancora apparecchiato con un bel sorriso sul volto.

Un sorriso un po’ tirato.

Michael si leccò le labbra tra il divertito e l’irritato, ma fece un cenno col capo verso la donna che salutò con un mezzo inchino.

César gli prese la bottiglia dalle mani e la portò con sé nella stanza dove teneva le provviste. “Grazie signore, un dono generoso,” borbottò stringendo il vino tra le braccia .

“Posso sedermi?” domandò Michael.

Lisbeth sussultò e indicò con le mani le sedie, “Prego! Prego! E si serva pure se vuole, è avanzata della gallina e c’è frutta in quantità. Questa mattina sono stata…”

“È apparecchiato per tre, come mai?” Michael la interruppe sollevando lo sguardo. Arcuò le sopracciglia in attesa della risposta.

“Oh… Beh…” Lisbeth guardò verso dove il marito era andato per cercare sostegno, poi guardò Michael e sorrise sedendosi, “Questo? No, questo piatto è di César. A lui piace mangiare pietanze diverse in piatti diversi.”

“Capisco,” annuì Michael, “Ma la pietanza è una sola” considerò guardando la gallina. “E questo bicchiere in più è perché non vuole bere l’acqua tutta in uno stesso bicchiere?”

Tra sé e sé ammise che si stava divertendo nel mettere a disagio la donna. E non si sentì in colpa, perché passare sopra un suo ordine era una novità per César e decisamente poco gradita.

L’uomo ritornò mentre sua moglie e Michael si sorridevano amabilmente nel profondo silenzio che era seguito all’ultima domanda.

“César?” Michael lo chiamò continuando a sorridere a Lisbeth, “Vuoi dirmi perché i vestiti del ragazzino a cui avevo ordinato di sparire sono appesi fuori da casa tua?”

César non rispose, gli cascarono le spalle e guardò la moglie piegando la testa da un lato. Lisbeth gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, “Non posso certo stendere in casa.”

César prese respiro e Michael lo bloccò con una mano. “Prima che tu imbastisca l’ennesima bugia sappi che non sono stupido e che dovrai trovare un’ottima giustificazione al tuo comportamento. A seconda di quanto mi piacerà la tua spiegazione saprò dirti se lavorerai ancora per me o no.”

César collaborava alla sua attività da talmente tanto tempo che Michael non avrebbe saputo cosa fare senza di lui. Questo César lo sapeva, come lo sapeva Lisbeth. In più il rapporto che c’era tra loro era lo stesso che Michael avrebbe avuto con la sua famiglia, se i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli fossero stati ancora in vita.

Ma ciò non toglieva gusto alle minacce pronunciate.

“Signore…” César assottigliò gli occhi, strinse le labbra, rifletté. Infine scrollò le spalle rassegnato, “Il ragazzo è un prodigio coi cavalli, e non ha altro posto dove andare.”

“Ehi!” si lamentò una voce dalla stanza dove César aveva riposto il vino. “Bel lavoro a _proteggermi finché il signore non si fosse convinto_!”

Evidentemente Robert stava ripetendo promesse di César. Michael minacciò di nuovo il suo collaboratore con un’eloquente occhiata.

“Vieni fuori di lì,” intimò Michael al ragazzo.

Dalla stanzetta delle provviste sbucò prima la testa riccia, poi tutto il resto di Robert avvolto in larghe vesti, quelle dategli in attesa che i suoi panni si asciugassero. Il ragazzo si tirò su le maniche fino ai gomiti e si appoggiò con una spalla al muro. “Come stanno i due morelli?” chiese subito.

Michael incrociò le braccia al petto, “Dove sei cresciuto non si usa salutare prima di rivolgere domande?”

Il ragazzo guardò César e Lisbeth, abbassò gli occhi e disse, “Buona sera,” con il mento basso roteò gli occhi all’insù per guardare Michael, “Come stanno i due morelli?” ripeté.

Testardo come un mulo, altro che cavalli.

Michael non si curò di rispondergli ma si rivolse a César, “Da quando ciò che dico viene ignorato?”

“Signore…” César abbassò la voce e intrecciò le dita di fronte a sé come pregandolo, “Ha visto il lavoro svolto oggi, è merito suo. I cavalli sembrano… Innamorati,” César agitò le mani, “Per mancanza di un termine migliore,” si affrettò ad aggiungere sotto lo sguardo esasperato di Michael. “Attorno a quel ragazzo si animano come puledri, lo seguono ovunque e guai ad alzare la voce con lui. Gen mi ha dato un calcio per averlo ripreso stamattina,” César alzò una gamba del pantalone rivelando una grossa macchia viola.

“È utile e non sa dove andare,” proseguì l’uomo, “Non volevo mancarle di rispetto ma… Non me la sono sentita di buttarlo fuori senza dargli neanche da mangiare dopo tutto il lavoro che ha svolto oggi. I due morelli stanno molto meglio… Anche quello è merito suo.”

Robert aveva seguito tutto l’elogio senza proferire parola. Michael voltò la testa verso di lui e lo trovò intento a masticarsi il labbro inferiore.

“Cosa esattamente gli avresti promesso, dunque?” domandò Michael a César.

“Un… Posto dove stare e cibo. Ovviamente in cambio di aiuto nei campi,” rispose l’uomo.

Michael piegò la testa da un lato in un gesto accondiscendente, “Benissimo. Da adesso è una tua responsabilità, allora. Pare che io non abbia facoltà di decisione su chi alloggia nelle mie terre,” Michael calcò la voce sul _mie_ , “Ma sono certo che tu sai riconoscere più di me le persone di cui ci si può fidare. Qualunque guaio questo ragazzo dovesse combinare è con te che me la prenderò.”

Michael si avvicinò di qualche passo a Robert. Il ragazzo si appiattì contro al muro, “Ruba qualcosa e stai sicuro che troverò il modo di farti perdere la testa sul patibolo.”

“Io non ho mai rubato niente in vita mia!” si difese Robert.

Michael sollevò il mento, “Non hai certo riportato qui i cavalli con un permesso scritto.”

“Questo non è giusto! Hai detto tu stesso che i cavalli erano tuoi fin dall’inizio!”

“Li hai dovuti comunque sottrarre da un’altra stalla e questo fa di te un ladro,” Michael perorò la sua causa più per puntiglio che per convinzione. E vedere il ragazzo agitarsi per difendersi lo stava anche divertendo.

“Non avresti mai riavuto i cavalli se non fosse stato per me e tu lo sai!” sibilò il giovane.

“Non credi nella legge e nel far valere i propri diritti in un tribunale?” chiese Michael.

“Sì, provaci, buona fortuna,” ribatté Robert, “Credi a me, col Barone non è cosa possibile.”

Michael lo fissò fino a che il ragazzo non abbassò gli occhi a disagio. Non lo stuzzicò oltre, però, lasciando morire il discorso.

“Vedi di non capitarmi tra i piedi mentre lavoro,” disse Michael già voltato di spalle. “E tu farai meglio a tenerlo ben d’occhio,” si rivolse a César che annuì.

“Arrivederci Lisbeth,” Michael salutò e uscì dalla casa.

Prima di allontanarsi udì chiaramente la voce di César dall’interno, “All’inizio è sempre burbero e scontroso, ma poi vedrai che si affezionerà a te.”

Michael espirò contrariato, appoggiò una mano sulla porta con l’intento di riaprirla e sbraitare, ma la abbassò ripensandoci. Scosse la testa e tornò sui suoi passi verso casa sua.


	2. Chapter 2

Il mattino dopo iniziò più presto del solito. Finire di arare il campo era la priorità. E iniziare la semina, se possibile.

Una veloce scorsa in lontananza gli confermò che anche César era già all’opera, con il suo fido aiutante alle calcagna. Michael riconobbe al giovane se non altro la perseveranza.

Ma erano già tre giorni che mancava da casa e nessuno sembrava curarsi della sua assenza, a quanto pareva. Michael ebbe il tempo di chiedersi se Robert soffrisse della cosa, ma non indagò nel suo interesse riguardo alla risposta: il ragazzo non era affar suo.

Attaccò i cavalli all’aratro e lavorò per ore sotto al sole.

Si fermò per una pausa sotto al grande melo, sulla riva del ruscello che scorreva in fondo al suo campo. L’aratura non era completa, ma guardando alle sue spalle non poté lamentarsi del lavoro compiuto. Accarezzò i cavalli e li staccò dal giogo tutti e tre, permettendo loro di andare a bere e mangiare.      

Michael si sdraiò ai piedi della pianta e chiuse gli occhi, nella speranza di riposare un po’.

All’improvviso sentì il verso sgraziato di una cornacchia. La vide alzarsi in volo mentre uno dei tre cavalli si alzava sulle zampe posteriori spaventato.

Michael si precipitò a calmarlo. Con cautela gli andò accanto e tentò di bloccarlo prima che anche gli altri due cominciassero ad innervosirsi. Per quanto si sforzò non gli riuscì di tenergli fermo il capo che si agitava su e giù col rischio di farlo sbattere da qualche parte.

“Non lo stai facendo bene!” esclamò una voce dall’alto.

Michael si guardò attorno e alle spalle senza vedere nessuno. Il cavallo lo spintonò col muso e lui dovette mantenere l’equilibrio.

“Così peggiori la situazione.”

A quel secondo consiglio Michael alzò gli occhi e vide il ragazzo, arrampicato sul grande melo, sdraiato su uno dei rami.

“Allevo cavalli da prima che tu nascessi, perché non taci?”

Michael tentò di nuovo con qualche carezza e parola sussurrata, che non sortì alcun effetto.

Ci fu rumore di fogliame, versi di fatica, un tonfo a terra e poi comparve Robert al suo fianco, sporco di terra e con un paio di fogli tra i capelli.

“Sa che sei nervoso,” gli disse il ragazzo pulendosi le mani sui calzoni, “Lo sente. Non si calmerà mai così.”

“Chissà perché sono nervoso?” gli ringhiò Michael.

Robert fece finta di non accusare l’osservazione e si mise di fronte al cavallo.

“Ti morderà, spostati,” lo avvertì Michael.

Robert sollevò le braccia e prese il muso del cavallo tra le mani. Lo tenne di fronte a sé e, senza guardarlo negli occhi, iniziò una serie di respiri lunghi, sul naso della bestia. Inspirò ed espirò tre volte e alla terza il cavallo gli premette il muso su una spalla e poi ritornò placido al ruscello.

Il ragazzo si voltò con l’espressione di chi si aspettava un elogio. Michael mise le mani ai fianchi, “Cosa ci facevi arrampicato sulla mia testa?”

Robert sbuffò deluso, “Ero lì prima che tu ti sdraiassi sotto!”

“E non dovresti essere al lavoro, controllato da César?” Michael guardò in direzione della casa del suo collaboratore.

“Ho diritto ad una pausa,” si giustificò Robert, “Ho raccolto frutta tutta la mattina!”

“La pausa è finita,” stabilì Michael, “Almeno da queste parti. Vai a continuarla lontano da qui.”

“Se non fosse stato per me il tuo cavallo sarebbe ancora nervoso e probabilmente a quest’ora già in fuga per il campo,” disse Robert offeso.

Visto che non suscitava alcuna risposta si irritò di più, “Credo di sapere perché ce l’hai tanto con me. Tu non sai niente di cavalli e ti dà fastidio che io…”

Michael fece per corrergli dietro e il ragazzo scappò a gambe levate in direzione della casa di César. A giudicare da come correva doveva essere abituato alle rapide fughe. Da bravo ladro.

 

 

Il giorno successivo Michael stava passando davanti alla stalla, quella accanto a casa sua e ricovero della cavalla in attesa.

Dall’interno proveniva la voce del ragazzo.

Non c’era modo di tenerlo a distanza, a quanto pareva, e César non lo stava controllando come promesso. Michael mise una mano contro la porta pronto a fare irruzione e cacciare sia Robert che César, quando il tono del giovane si fece dolce e Michael comprese che non stava affatto parlando con César.

“Non ti devi preoccupare di nulla,” disse Robert, “Vedrai che andrà tutto bene e avrai un bellissimo puledrino sano.”

Per quanto fosse stupido parlare ai cavalli, per giunta con tutta quella cura nella scelta dei vocaboli, Michael non poté fare a meno di restare ad ascoltare: il rumore della brusca che passava dolcemente sul pelo, il respiro regolare della cavalla, Robert che emetteva suoni affettuosi schioccando la lingua…

Dannazione, il ragazzo ci sapeva fare davvero. A cacciarlo via ora avrebbe fatto un dispetto solo alla cavalla.

 

Quello stesso pomeriggio Michael decise di dedicarsi al lavoro di semina già posticipato rispetto agli altri anni a causa del tempo e di tutte le vicissitudini accadute in quelle ultime settimane.

Assorto nel suo compito si accorse del tempo trascorso solo quando sentì di essere terribilmente affamato. Si pentì di non aver portato nulla da mettere sotto i denti e si limitò a raggiungere il solito albero per riposarsi un po’.

Nello stesso posto dove si era seduto il giorno prima trovò un cesto con dentro del pane, ancora tiepido di forno, una ciotola con dentro carne e patate, acqua e una mela.

Non tanto sicuro che fosse destinato a lui, ma sperandoci, Michael corrugò la fronte chiedendosi chi potesse essere, visto che in anni e anni di lavoro mai nessuno gli aveva portato del cibo nei campi.

“Ho pensato di farmi perdonare per quello che ho detto ieri.” Robert, seduto sul ramo come fosse stato su un cavallo, faceva dondolare i piedi decisamente soddisfatto di se stesso. “Ho notato che tendi a dimenticarti di mangiare a quest’ora, lavori troppo.”

“Strano che tu conosca quel verbo,” lo stuzzicò Michael, trattenendo una risata alla faccia contrariata di Robert. “Io ho notato che tu non ascolti mai. I tuoi problemi con l’autorità sono evidenti.”

“Non ho problemi con l’autorità,” ribatté il ragazzo, “Ma solo con l’autorità ingiusta.”

“Io sarei ingiusto?” Michael si posò una mano sul petto. Smise di guardare verso l’alto e si sedette ai piedi dell’albero. Prese il cesto e se lo mise in grembo.

“Hai una cattiva opinione di me senza conoscermi,” si lamentò Robert. I suoi piedi penzolanti creavano strane ombre sul terreno attorno a Michael.

“Ma suppongo tu sia più giusto di tanti altri con cui ho avuto a che fare,” ritrattò Robert, “Non mi hai ancora decapitato.”

“Il giorno è lungo,” disse Michael. Bevve un sorso di acqua tenuta in fresco nell’otre e recuperò la metà delle forze. Mentre Robert borbottava risentito sopra alla sua testa, Michael mangiò due bocconi di carne e una patata.

Era incredibilmente piacevole l’essere stato pensato, soprattutto in una giornata come quella in cui la fame si era fatta sentire più del solito.

“Scendi da lì,” intimò Michael al ragazzo.

“Possibile che tu sia così irremovibile? Non hai cuore, insomma, che fastidio ti do…?”

Michael interruppe la serie di piagnistei, “Vuoi mangiare qualcosa o preferisci continuare a lamentarti?” chiese a Robert. Si alzò da terra per guardarlo. “Ed evito di commentare l’ultima domanda che mi hai fatto.”

L’espressione del ragazzo mutò in sorpreso compiacimento, “Davvero? Oh… Va bene,” guardò a destra e a sinistra del ramo, “Devi farmi spazio o atterrerò sul cesto del cibo.”

Michael sollevò le braccia e gesticolò verso di sé, “Avanti, aggrappati al ramo, ti prendo io. Dovresti imparare a scendere come hai imparato a salire, sai?”

Robert si sdraiò di pancia sul ramo, “So scendere, solo…” fece passare la gamba dall’altra parte del ramo, “Non con grande…stile,” rimase appeso come una delle mele finché le mani non ressero più e si lasciò cadere.

Michael lo prese per la vita, più che altro impedendogli di rovinare per terra. Per qualche secondo Robert rimase aggrappato alle sue spalle e lo guardò negli occhi. Nel momento in cui il ragazzo sorrise, Michael pensò con sconvolgente lucidità che fosse uno dei visi più belli su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi.

Lo lasciò andare per tornare a sedersi. “Sei piuttosto goffo,” gli disse, “La tua unica dote è ammansire i cavalli?”

Robert lo raggiunse, si attaccò al tronco con la schiena e poi scivolò fino a toccare terra. “Molto divertente. Se non continuassi a scacciarmi ti accorgeresti da solo di quante doti ho.”

A frase compiuta sollevò un sopracciglio, si schiarì la voce e guardò altrove. Michael scosse la testa rassegnato. Gli allungò uno dei panini e una coscia di pollo che il ragazzo prese e addentò quasi insieme.

“Grazie,” disse a bocca piena.

“Hai portato da mangiare a me e tu non hai ancora pranzato?” chiese Michael.

“Stamattina César si è alzato presto e l’ho seguito,” Robert deglutì quasi strozzandosi. Michael gli passò l’acqua. “Non ho fatto in tempo a mangiare.”

“E da dove hai preso queste cose?” Michael indicò il cesto.

Robert lo guardò colpevole col panino tra i denti. “Ho pensato che la signora Lisbeth non avrebbe negato a te del cibo.”

“Le hai rubate,” concluse Michael.

Il ragazzo decise saggiamente di non aggiungere altro, ma Michael non era comunque dell’umore per riprenderlo.

Finirono insieme il resto del pranzo, poi Michael suggerì al giovane di tornare a casa col cesto e confessare a Lisbeth prima che la donna si accorgesse da sola del maltolto.

Michael proseguì il lavoro nel campo, con un angolo della bocca perennemente sollevato al ricordo della goffaggine del ragazzo.

 

Quella sera, rientrando dopo il lavoro nei campi, Michael fu nuovamente attirato dalla stalla accanto a casa sua. Una debole luce filtrava da sotto il portone. Non aveva molti dubbi su quale fosse la ragione di quel bagliore, eppure entrò senza lo stesso astio che l’avrebbe mosso solo il giorno prima.

“Ragazzo, una lampada accesa qui dentro non è…” Michael vide la lampada al centro della stalla, appoggiata dentro ad un largo tegame riempito con un dito d’acqua.

Si fermò con le braccia incrociate al petto e la testa piegata da un lato.

Da uno degli spazi vuoti a lato fece capolino Robert, la bocca tirata in qualcosa di simile ad un sorriso incerto, se qualcosa del genere si poteva descrivere.

“Sto attento a non appiccare il fuoco,” il ragazzo indicò la lampada e tutto l’ingegnoso piano per renderla sicura, “Volevo leggere un po’.”

Michael si avvicinò a lui con un’espressione ancora più incuriosita, “Non credo che questo sia un buon modo di evitare un incendio,” ci tenne a precisare pur non sapendo se fosse vero o meno, “Sai leggere?” chiese poi quello che lo stupiva anche di più.

“Sembri sorpreso,” commentò Robert in tono piatto.

“Perché lo sono.”

Il giovane lo osservò serio per qualche secondo, “Quello che hai detto non è molto gentile, te lo dico nel caso non te ne fossi accorto.”

“Me ne sono accorto,” annuì Michael, “E sono comunque sorpreso. Da queste parti i ragazzi della tua età che hanno un’educazione del genere sono ricchi, di solito. Se non nobili.”

“E non è possibile che io abbia imparato da solo senza pagare nessuno per insegnarmi?” si difese Robert.

“Certamente,” Michael si piegò per togliere di mano al ragazzo i fogli sfusi che stava leggendo, “Forse per riconoscere le lettere che compongono il tuo nome, ma di sicuro non avresti le conoscenze necessarie a leggere queste poesie.” Diede una rapida occhiata arcuando le sopracciglia di più ad ogni foglio su cui posava gli occhi, erano una decina e stropicciati.

“Sei sempre così pronto a giudicare le persone in base alla classe sociale?” domandò Robert.

“Perché no? Non è così che funziona il mondo? E il Barone ci aiuta a non scordarlo mai.”

“Ma tu non sei il Barone,” ribatté Robert.

“E tu non sei un povero ladruncolo animato da uno strano senso di giustizia.”

Michael gli restituì i fogli con un eloquente sguardo che forse sarebbe apparso come un rimprovero, ma che in realtà era più interesse. Questo ragazzo era giovane, ma aveva qualcosa da raccontare. Non era ancora sicuro di avere il tempo di ascoltare, ma per la prima volta si stava domandando se il suo giudizio nei suoi confronti non fosse stato troppo superficiale.

Michael si girò per andarsene. “Se non hai mai letto queste poesie posso prestarti i fogli,” Robert allungò la mano verso di lui. Quando Michael non raccolse il prestito, il ragazzo la ritirò deluso. “Posso… Leggertele io, se vuoi.”

A quella proposta Michael rise. “So leggere da solo, grazie. Ma quel genere di lettura non…fa per me.”

Allontanandosi sentì Robert borbottare qualcosa, ma non si curò di domandare una ripetizione più chiara.

“Spegni la lampada e torna da César a dormire,” gli disse prima di uscire dalla stalla.

 

 

Il ragazzo si presentò da lui con un cesto di roba da mangiare anche il giorno seguente, attendendolo al solito albero come fosse un appuntamento.

“Questa volta ho chiesto il permesso alla signora,” disse con le mani dietro alla schiena e fare compito, “E non mi sono arrampicato sull’albero.”

Michael posò la sacca dei semi a terra. “Mi diverte che tu voglia essere lodato per aver fatto qualcosa di assolutamente normale.”

Si fermò appena prima di aggiungere che suo padre non doveva avergli insegnato molto bene come ci si comporta. Si ricordò che il giovane aveva detto di non avere padre.

Ma si ricordò anche di avere ormai stabilito che il giovane fosse quantomeno di buona famiglia. Quindi che non avesse padre non era esattamente la verità.

Non gli avrebbe chiesto nulla, però. Se non fosse emersa la verità si sarebbe limitato a considerare il ragazzo un ladro e un bugiardo come all’inizio, adesso gli avrebbe concesso giusto il beneficio del dubbio.

“Non voglio essere lodato, voglio…” Robert incassò la testa nelle spalle, “Solo… Convivere pacificamente.”

“Non conviviamo,” Michael si sedette ai piedi dell’albero, “Ti sto permettendo di stare sulla mia terra perché César ha accettato di tenerti d’occhio. Fosse per me…”

“Lo so, ho capito,” Robert si sedette a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui, appoggiò il cesto del pranzo tra loro, “Non ti sono simpatico, fosse per te sarei a morire di fame nel bosco. Perché sei così contrario a… Diventare amico di qualcuno?”

Michael sollevò le sopracciglia, “Dovrei essere amico tuo?”

“No… N-Non…” il ragazzo balbettò incerto, “Non intendevo io,” abbassò lo sguardo, “Non mi sembri molto… Socievole. Neanche con gli altri. César dice…”

“Cosa dice César?” sbottò Michael.

“Niente!” Robert mise le mani davanti a sé per schermarsi, “Io gli ho chiesto…”

Michael assottigliò gli occhi minaccioso e Robert ricominciò a balbettare, “M-Ma lui n-non ha risposto! Davvero!”

Il ragazzo era in difficoltà. Era una condizione in cui si infilava con facilità e Michael cominciava a trovare la cosa divertente. Non avrebbe dovuto, perché Robert per levarsi d’impaccio troppo spesso mentiva e quello era deplorevole, ma non poteva negare un certo fascino in quelle gote arrossate e quella bocca che si apriva e chiudeva senza emettere una parola, alla ricerca di qualcosa da inventarsi per uscire dai guai.

Un ragazzo a cui non era stato insegnato molto della vita. Forse aveva imparato a leggere, ma nella pratica aveva molta poca esperienza. Senza volerlo e senza particolari motivi per crederlo si ritrovò a considerare che dovevano esserci ben altre esperienze che Robert non aveva ancora fatto e fu Michael, per un attimo, a sentirsi in difficoltà.

Quello non era un pensiero collegato agli altri, né tanto meno sensato. La sfacciata bellezza del ragazzo spesso lo colpiva; più che altro lo colpiva la facilità con cui ammetteva quanto Robert era bello ed espressivo.

Ma immaginarselo in contesti più intimi non era qualcosa che voleva permettersi e di certo non aveva alcuna intenzione di far trasparire di fronte al ragazzo questo tipo di pensieri.

“Ho intenzione di chiudere la stalla a partire da oggi,” lo informò Michael. “Devi imparare a rispettare gli ordini.”

“No, per favore, la cavalla partorirà a breve, voglio assistere…”

Michael inclinò il capo in un gesto di consenso, “Non ho detto che resterà chiusa quando la cavalla partorirà. Ho detto che non devi più andare a dormirci dentro, o a leggere alla luce della lampada.”

Robert sbuffò, al pari di un ragazzino viziato, ma non si lamentò di più. Sorrise. “Davvero mi chiamerai quando nascerà il puledrino?”

Di nuovo Michael sentì un pensiero poco coerente emergere, di fronte al sorriso del ragazzo. “Davvero,” rispose semplicemente prima di cominciare a mangiare.

 

 

Michael guardò fuori dalla finestra; la pioggia era sempre una benedizione, ma fuori si poteva fare poco con quell’acquazzone.

Rimase per gran parte della mattina in casa a consultare e mettere in ordine carte e documenti; nel pomeriggio cominciò il giro della stalle, constatando che César e Robert avevano già svolto quasi tutto quanto il lavoro.

Lasciò per ultima la solita stalla, quella vicina a casa sua; fu quasi dispiaciuto di non trovarci dentro Robert come le ultime volte.

Diede da mangiare alla cavalla, la strigliò, e uscì che la pioggia cadeva anche più forte di quella stessa mattina.

Arrivato di fronte alla porta di casa, lo sguardo si posò alla sua destra, sotto alla piccola tettoia dove teneva qualche attrezzo per i campi e un mucchio di barili vuoti.

Lì sotto c’era Robert, fradicio perché lo spazio non era sufficiente a coprire sia lui che gli oggetti, con le braccia attorno al corpo tremante e la testa incassata nelle spalle nel vano tentativo di ripararsi di più.

“Che ci fai lì?” gli urlò Michael per farsi sentire sopra al frastuono dell’acqua.

Robert lo guardò di sottecchi, stando attento a non perdere la posizione, probabilmente dal ragazzo considerata il male minore. Michael lo vide scuotere la testa.

Per stare lì a guardarlo si stava bagnando anche lui. Michael gli fece segno di raggiungerlo e Robert si esibì in una faccia sconcertata, si guardò attorno e poi si indicò.

L’avrebbe ammazzato dopo. Per il momento Michael gli urlò “Muoviti!” e il giovane si schiodò da dov’era per precipitarsi all’interno di casa sua.

“Ora mi spieghi che ci facevi lì sotto,” disse Michael passandosi una mano tra i capelli bagnati.

Robert, spalle chine, vestiti e capelli grondanti, pareva uno spaventapasseri piuttosto maltrattato dai corvi.

Michael trattenne una risata.

“P-piove…” balbettò Robert.

A quell’affermazione Michael dovette mordersi l’interno della guancia. Non voleva ridere, voleva sapere che diavolo passava per la testa di quello sconsiderato. Così si coprì il viso in un finto gesto di esasperazione.

“Me ne sono accorto, grazie,” disse Michael, “Vorrei sapere perché per l’ennesima volta sei vicino a casa mia.”

Robert stava battendo i denti dal freddo, incapace di parlare. Michael sbuffò, ma si affrettò ad andare a prendere dei teli asciutti. Ne passò uno al ragazzo, lo prese per le spalle e lo posizionò di fronte al fuoco del camino.

Avvolto nel telo e meno tremante Robert lo guardò. Si aggiustò una ciocca di capelli bagnati dietro all’orecchio, facendo deglutire a vuoto Michael, e aprì un paio di volte la bocca senza parlare.

Michael riconobbe i segnali della bugia in arrivo quando Robert scrollò le spalle.

“Non ti azzardare a mentire o ti sbatto lì fuori di nuovo senza pensarci due volte,” minacciò il ragazzo.

“Per favore non dire che te l’ho detto,” implorò Robert.

“Non dire cosa a chi?” domandò Michael.

Robert esitò ancora prima di raccontare, “César ogni tanto vuole stare solo con… La moglie,” Robert inarcò le sopracciglia in una buffa espressione che doveva essere d’intesa e che invece pareva più sbigottimento.

“E ti butta fuori sotto alla pioggia?” si informò Michael.

“Non esattamente… Lui sa che io mi nascondo nella stalla.”

Michael sollevò gli occhi al tetto, “Ma io l’ho chiusa,” finì per il ragazzo. “Non potevi dirglielo?”

“Non mi avrebbe mandato via e non volevo…” Robert produsse di nuovo l’espressione attonita, “Sai… Rovinargli la giornata. È già brutta così.”

Michael scosse la testa, mentre sentiva il sorriso affiorargli sulle labbra; Robert era goffo, bugiardo, con tendenze da ladro, ma simpatico e di buon cuore. Tuttavia il sorriso non emerse.

“Si può sapere perché non ti sei infilato in qualsiasi altra stalla?” Michael aggrottò la fronte

La bocca del ragazzo rimase socchiusa per diverso tempo. “Non volevo che ti arrabbiassi sapendo che ero entrato dove non volevi.”

“Il divieto è per questa stalla,” esclamò Michael indicando a sinistra, “Sai perché? Perché è vicina a casa mia. Nessun divieto per le altre. Ti dico io cosa stavi facendo qui fuori, tutto bagnato e infreddolito, era un tentativo di farmi sentire in colpa.”

“Riuscito?”

“Tu cosa pensi che succederà adesso?” gli chiese Michael, facendo sembrare la sua risposta ovvia.

“Ti prego non rimandarmi fuori, sto morendo di freddo,” si lamentò il ragazzo cogliendo il senso.

“Ma smettila…”

“Lasciami asciugare prima,” saltellò da un piede all’altro, “Solo il tempo di asciugarmi, promesso.”

“Le tue promesse valgono poco e dici un sacco di bugie, ragazzo,” commentò Michael. Lo lasciò di fronte al fuoco e andò a cambiarsi i vestiti bagnati.

Si tolse pantaloni e camicia e cominciò a cercare tra i vestiti asciugati e raccolti il giorno prima.

I passi annunciarono l’entrata nella stanza del ragazzo, che si fermò sulla soglia con un verso strozzato, “Scusa!” esclamò voltandosi di scatto non appena lo vide nudo.

“Non sei stufo di scusarti per cose che potresti semplicemente evitare di fare? Come entrare in una stanza senza annunciarti, per esempio?” Michael estrasse un paio di calzoni dalla pila di vesti. “Ad ogni modo non credo ci sia nulla che tu non abbia già visto. Non ti sei mai spogliato prima?”

Robert ruotò di poco il capo solo per rispondergli, “Non è esattamente la stessa cosa.”

“Questo lo posso immaginare,” disse Michael soffocando una risatina.

“Sono felice che il primo accenno di sorriso tu lo faccia deridendo le mie nudità,” borbottò Robert, “Poi il ragazzino sono io...”

“Sei entrato qui solo per guardare o c’era anche un altro motivo?” gli chiese Michael. Trovò una camicia e la indossò.

Robert si voltò del tutto, “Perché mi hai accusato di mentire? Perché sei così convinto che io sia un bugiardo?”

Michael frugò nei vestiti e tirò fuori l’unico altro ricambio di pantaloni e una vecchia camicia. Glieli lanciò e per prenderli Robert fece cadere il telo a terra. L’aria, più fredda in quella parte della casa, lo fece tremare nuovamente.

“Meglio che ti cambi i vestiti,” gli consigliò Michael. E godette del momento di imbarazzo del giovane all’idea di spogliarsi davanti a lui.

Curioso ragazzo; l’educazione di uno di buona famiglia, almeno la cultura, qualcosa che un figlio illegittimo non poteva ricevere, ma in apparenza la totale mancanza di una figura paterna di riferimento.

Dove stava la verità?

“Mi hai mentito su tuo padre,” gli disse Michael.

Fu tentato di incrociare le braccia e stare lì ad attendere che il giovane trovasse il coraggio di cambiarsi davanti a lui, ma poi ci ripensò.

Non sarebbe rimasto per insegnargli qualcosa, non sarebbe rimasto per fargli capire che non c’era niente di cui essere imbarazzati.

Sarebbe rimasto per guardarlo. E forse si sarebbe imbarazzato anche lui. Non voleva sapere perché si sentiva così, aveva altro a cui pensare.

Raccolse il telo da terra e lasciò Robert da solo. Ritornò nella stanza adiacente.

“Non ti ho mentito su mio padre!” Robert esclamò qualche tempo dopo all’improvviso.

Michael aveva appena tirato fuori formaggio, pane e frutta e stava per sedersi a mangiare. E ancora Robert era lì a cambiarsi.

Comparve subito dopo quell’affermazione. Più asciutto, a parte i capelli, e molto più piccolo dentro agli abiti troppo larghi.

“Ma non sono illegittimo, mio padre è morto, quando ero molto piccolo,” confessò Robert con gli occhi bassi.

“E questa non la chiami bugia?” chiese Michael, “Non è stato mentire per non rivelarmi il tuo cognome?”

“Il mio cognome non credo sia da pronunciare ad alta voce,” mormorò il ragazzo.

“Tuo padre è un criminale? È stato mandato al patibolo?”

Robert scosse la testa. “Mio padre era il Conte Devereux.”

Michael lasciò cadere le braccia sul tavolo, un pezzo di pane ancora stretto in mano. “Sei il figlio di un Conte?” gli chiese.

Il giovane annuì silenzioso.

“E per quale motivo te ne vergogni?”

Robert sollevò la testa, una luce brillante negli occhi, “No! Non me ne vergogno, non è per questo.”

Michael rovesciò i palmi in aria, “Dunque perché non pronunciarlo?”

“Dopo la morte di mio padre ci era rimasto poco di cui vivere, nessun terreno, niente denaro… Il Barone è un lontano parente, ha accolto mia madre e me in casa sua con la promessa che io rinunciassi al titolo. A lui non piace che io racconti in giro questa storia,” Robert si strinse le braccia attorno al petto, “Avrai notato che non è una persona con cui è piacevole avere a che fare. Se rientro potrebbe prendersela con mia madre.”

“Come sai che non l’ha già fatto?” del tutto disinteressato al cibo, Michael spostò quanto aveva di fronte e si appoggiò coi gomiti al tavolo. Aveva sospettato che il ragazzo avesse un racconto interessante da fare, ma aveva sottovalutato quanto interessante.

“C’è un accordo tra me e lui,” proseguì Robert, “Io me ne vado rinunciando al titolo, anche perché non avrei alcun possedimento per far valere i miei… Nobili natali,” Robert pronunciò quelle parole facendo un ampio gesto della mano, come a voler enfatizzare quanto le parole fossero altisonanti a dispetto della realtà dei fatti, “Io mi faccio da parte e lui si prende cura di mia madre. Questi sono i patti.”

“Ma tu te ne sei andato rubando due cavalli,” ricordò Michael.

“Non è proprio così,” Robert scrollò le spalle, “In realtà i cavalli sono stati la scusa per farmi accettare il patto una volta per tutte. Gli ho chiesto di restituirli e lui mi ha risposto che potevo prenderli e andarmene.”

“Mi sembrava strano che avessi portato via i due morelli senza essere notato…” commentò Michael riflettendo ad alta voce, “E dimmi… Il Barone sapeva del tuo amore per i cavalli?”

“Era l’unica cosa che facevo lì, prendermi cura dei cavalli,” rispose Robert.

“E sapeva che se si fosse appropriato di cavalli di questa scuderia senza avere il diritto di farlo e li avesse sfiancati tu non saresti stato zitto a guardare,” continuò Michael mettendo insieme informazioni preziose riguardo agli ultimi avvenimenti sulle sue terre.

Il ragazzo sembrò afferrare la motivazione dietro alle domande di Michael.

“Tu pensi abbia agito con quello scopo? Avere la scusa buona per mandarmi via?”

Michael non era stupito quanto Robert per la scoperta appena fatta.

A quanto pareva il Barone gli aveva prima rubato i cavalli e successivamente glieli aveva restituiti con parente scomodo al seguito di cui si era abilmente liberato.

Uomo senza onore.

Una disgrazia che fosse proprio un individuo del genere ad avere il controllo sulle loro terre.


	3. Chapter 3

“Buongiorno Michael!” Robert lo salutò non appena Michael uscì di casa la mattina successiva. Era seduto su un secchio rovesciato, al centro del grande spiazzo su cui di solito razzolavano le galline.

“Sei di nuovo qui?” chiese Michael fintamente stupito.

Robert incassò la testa nelle spalle, “Credevo che dopo ciò che ti ho detto ieri e il fatto che mi hai lasciato restare in casa fino a che non ha smesso di piovere…”

“Credevi cosa?” Michael si diresse alla stalla lì accanto.

Robert si alzò per andargli dietro, saltellò per raggiungerlo, “Di poter lavorare con te.”

“Cosa non va nel lavoro con César? Troppo severo?”

“Se è per quello tu saresti peggio.”

Michael si bloccò e Robert gli andò a sbattere contro.

“Vai da César,” mosse un braccio per scacciarlo.

“Perché non mi vuoi intorno? Sono un grande lavoratore e poi adesso mi conosci meglio…”

“Quello è un ottimo motivo per non volerti attorno,” voleva essere una presa in giro, ma quando Robert si indignò Michael fu comunque fiero del risultato. Con le gote rosse e gli occhi socchiusi il ragazzo mise le mani ai fianchi, “Ehi!” esclamò.

“Torna da César,” ripeté Michael.

“Posso almeno salutare la cavalla?” Robert fece una proposta minore nella miglior tradizione della contrattazione. Michael si sentì molto sciocco nel pensare per un attimo alla possibilità di avviarlo al commercio dei cavalli.

Le doti di un ottimo allevatore unite a quelle del mercanteggiare dietro ad un bel viso che sapeva bene come farti credere alle bugie.

Non il massimo dell’onestà, ma di certo in quel campo avrebbe trionfato.

Michael sbuffò contrariato, ma aprì la porta della stalla e permise a Robert di parlare con la cavalla e accarezzarla per un po’.

“Sicuro che vuoi che me ne vada?” domandò Robert quando lo ebbe abbastanza vicino per farsi sentire.

Michael vuotò il sacco di fieno a terra, “Cosa dovrebbe rendermi incerto?”

“Il fatto che sono di compagnia e il lavoro ti peserebbe meno se ti aiutassi io,” disse Robert come stesse dichiarando un’ovvietà.

Col forcone, Michael iniziò a spargere il fieno. “Ti ho detto più volte di levarti di torno e tu continui a presentarti alla mia porta, si può sapere cosa ti rende tanto insistente?”

Robert guardò la cavalla mentre la accarezzava, “Te l’ho detto… Ho sentito… Parlare di te. Pensavo che magari potresti… Magari hai da insegnarmi qualcosa.”

“Mi spiace, ma non sono bravo a fare da padre,” ribatté secco Michael, “Altrimenti lo sarei diventato tempo fa.”

Pensò che quanto detto non era molto diverso dalle bugie che ogni tanto raccontava Robert. Era vero che non voleva fargli da padre, ma solo qualche minuto prima aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto insegnargli il lavoro.

Perché se la prendeva tanto se il ragazzo dava voce ai suoi stessi pensieri?

Perché se era il ragazzo a proporlo e lui accettava era come il patto fatto con il Barone: qualcosa da cui non ci si poteva sottrarre.

Michael non amava avere debiti, non amava le ingiustizie, non amava chi non manteneva la parola data, ma soprattutto non amava fidarsi di chi a prima vista non ispirava alcuna fiducia. Era solo un ragazzino, i ragazzini sparivano alla ricerca della propria strada con molta facilità; era esattamente quello che aveva fatto lui stesso anni prima, abbandonando la sua famiglia.

Scosse la testa una volta di più ai pensieri assurdi che gli affollavano la mente quando era in presenza del giovane; nulla di quanto appena ricordato si collegava a lui e Robert in alcun modo. Robert era passeggero molto più di César; e nemmeno César era mai stato esattamente la sua famiglia.

Il ragazzo stava borbottando come suo solito, ma Michael si accorse di non aver colto alcuna delle sue lamentele. “Cos’hai detto?” alzò lo sguardo dal fieno.

Robert ebbe un sussulto, “Niente. Ho solo detto che potresti cambiare idea.”

“A me non è sembrato di sentirti dire nulla del genere,” disse Michael.

“Perché non stavi ascoltando,” di nuovo come un brontolio a mezza bocca, ma stavolta distinguibile.

Testardo e capriccioso.

Fu un’impresa per Michael convincere Robert ad andarsene, servirono addirittura un paio di minacce col forcone.

Minacce che comunque gli valsero un’occhiata di rimprovero della sua cavalla, una volta che il ragazzo fu sbattuto fuori dalla stalla.

 

 

Gliel’aveva promesso e lui manteneva sempre le promesse.

Si precipitò a casa di César nel momento stesso in cui la cavalla si sdraiò a terra ed entrò in travaglio.

Bussò forte più volte finché César non aprì.

Michael si limitò a dire, “La cavalla,” e pochi minuti dopo erano tutti e quattro nella stalla.

Robert si sedette a gambe incrociate poco distante dal muso dell’animale e cominciò ad accarezzarla. Nonostante fosse piuttosto chiaro che la cavalla non avrebbe partorito a breve il ragazzo dava l’impressione di voler rimanere lì per tutto il tempo possibile.

Infatti Lisbeth prese a fare avanti e indietro da casa per controllare la situazione, César si trovò dei lavori da fare lì attorno e Michael stesso, con la scusa di non avere tempo da perdere, sistemò le altre stalle, finendo per stare lontano da quella anche per diverse ore.

Ma la verità era che non aveva problemi a lasciare la cavalla alle cure di Robert; tutti loro si sentivano quasi di troppo nel vedere la serenità con cui l’animale si stava facendo accudire dal ragazzo. Se ci fossero state complicazioni lui se ne sarebbe accorto per tempo.

A tarda sera César e Lisbeth si ritirarono a casa, dicendosi convinti che non sarebbe avvenuto prima del mattino successivo. Robert concordò.

Non appena i due furono andati Robert si schiarì la voce, “Prima che tu ti arrabbi, ho appena detto una bugia,” confessò. “Partorirà stanotte.”

“Lo so,” disse Michael.

“Lo so che lo sai, non volevo che pensassi che io non lo so. Volevo che César e sua moglie andassero a dormire,” disse Robert.

“Perché?”

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, “Perché sono stanchi.”

Ed era un’altra bugia, ormai era facile riconoscerle. Il gesto d’indifferenza le annunciava quasi sempre.

Probabile che Robert non li volesse attorno, per qualche ragione. E Michael si era ritrovato ad assecondarlo senza accorgersene; come se la promessa fatta al ragazzo prevedesse anche il condividere quel momento tra loro, senza altri occhi ad osservare.

 

Si svegliò alla voce di Robert che diceva il suo nome, lo stava anche scuotendo con una mano, “Michael, Michael, ci siamo.”

Si era seduto contro una parete della stalla e doveva essersi addormentato proprio nel momento sbagliato.

Le zampe del puledro erano già visibili e tra pochi minuti il parto sarebbe stato completo.

Robert tenne la mano sulla sua spalla mentre guardava rapito la scena; strinse un po’ la presa quando sentì la cavalla lamentarsi.

Le zampe davanti erano tutte fuori ormai, cominciava a spuntare il muso, Michael si avvicinò per aiutare.

“Posso farlo io?” chiese Robert alzandosi da terra.

Aveva dell’incredibile l’espressione di quel ragazzo quando era entusiasta per qualcosa. Sembrava incendiarsi dentro e il fuoco gli arrossava il viso come se non potesse essere contenuto. Anche per una piccola cosa come essere invitato a condividere il cibo, a maggior ragione per un momento come quello.

Michael pensò che spegnere quel fuoco era un crimine, lo pensò anche se lui sapeva di averlo fatto spesso nel corso degli ultimi giorni.

Non l’avrebbe fatto ora.

Per quanto assurdo da credere: i cavalli erano territorio del ragazzo molto più che suo. Anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con lui.

Lo invitò con un gesto della mano, “Immagino di non doverti dire cosa fare.”

“No, l’ho fatto molte volte,” Robert sorrise; senza alcuna esitazione mise le mani attorno alle zampe del puledrino. Non appena la cavalla spinse lui tirò verso di sé.

Ci vollero un paio di spinte in più prima di vedere tutta la testa. Alla terza Robert perse l’equilibrio e cascò sul fieno. Si tirò subito su con una smorfia e riprese a tirare.

Il cavallino fu fuori con un ultimo strattone.

Robert lo liberò dalla placenta e quello subito si mosse facendo dondolare la testa.

Michael si avvicinò.

“Ottimo lavoro,” gli disse.

Il sorriso con cui Robert accolse le sue parole di lode fu una ricompensa sufficiente per essersi lasciato andare a tale commento.

Michael si piegò verso il cavallino e Robert lo trattenne, “Aspetta, attento,” infilò la mano sotto al fieno e tastò alla ricerca di qualcosa. Quando la trovò la estrasse. Un vecchio dente di forcone arrugginito finito lì con gli ultimi lavori probabilmente.

“Prima ci sono finito sopra,” con una smorfia si toccò la gamba, la mano ricomparve sporca di sangue.

“Fammi vedere,” gli intimò subito Michael.

“No, prima dobbiamo assicurarci che il cavallino sia in salute,” Robert zoppicò indietro di due passi, “Non appena camminerà medicherò la ferita.”

Michael lo afferrò per un braccio, “Stanno bene entrambi, non aspetteremo affatto. Andiamo.”

 

Michael lo trascinò in casa quasi alzandolo di peso, visto che zoppicava. Lo lasciò cadere su una sedia come un sacco di farina.

“Levati i pantaloni,” gli ordinò.

Andò a prendere il necessario per medicargli la ferita, quando ritornò da Robert il ragazzo era ancora come l’aveva lasciato.

“Allora?” Michael cercò di svegliarlo.

“Hai detto che non devi farmi da padre, che se avessi voluto un figlio ci avresti pensato tempo fa,” Robert lo scimmiottò ripetendogli le sue parole, “Posso medicarmi da solo, non ho bisogno che lo faccia tu.”

Michael fece uno scatto verso di lui, facendolo sussultare all’indietro; per quanto fossero divertenti le sue reazioni non era quello il momento di scherzare.

I pantaloni erano quelli che gli aveva prestato la notte dell’acquazzone, infilò un dito nello strappo dove Robert si era ferito e tirò aprendo il tessuto. Strappò tutta la gamba scoprendo il taglio, poi tirò verso l’alto il bordo rimasto, così che tutta la coscia di Robert fosse visibile.

“Dai l’idea di non sapere fare nulla da solo, ad essere sinceri,” commentò Michael senza curarsi di guardarlo in faccia. Temeva di vederlo arrossire, temeva di vederlo imbarazzato e sapeva che quel tipo di reazione l’avrebbe distratto. Cercava di pungerlo con le parole perché quel momento non diventasse troppo intimo; veder nascere il puledro era già stato abbastanza.

Infatti la risposta irritata di Robert fu immediata, “Ho appena fatto nascere un cavallo se ti ricordi e… Ah!”

Michael spruzzò del limone sulla ferita apposta per farlo tacere.

“Ti ho fatto male? Scusa,” disse Michael fintamente dispiaciuto.

“Tu sei crudele senza motivazioni,” si lamentò Robert. Non poteva toccarsi la ferita quindi strinse una mano attorno al bordo della sedia e l’altra alla spalla di Michael.

Michael passò un panno bagnato sul taglio e di seguito spruzzò altro limone. Robert strinse i denti, poi la sua spalla e si tese, tutto nello stesso momento. Non si lamentò, fingendo di sopportare benissimo il dolore, probabilmente nella speranza di non confermare il suo essere infantile.

Quando passò di nuovo la pezza bagnata sulla ferita, Michael sentì la presa di Robert sulla spalla allentarsi. Proseguendo con l’operazione di pulizia i muscoli del ragazzo si rilassarono e il dolore scemò, fino a che la presa sulla sua spalla si trasformò in una carezza delle sue dita.

Rimaneva solo da passare l’unguento sul taglio e coprirlo. Michael intinse un dito nel barattolo e lo passò delicatamente su tutta la ferita. Robert tremò al contatto e Michael sollevò il dito in riflesso, un gesto che rivelò ad entrambi che la reazione non era passata inosservata.

Michael proseguì dicendosi che doveva essere stato un moto di dolore, ma senza crederci davvero. L’idea che il ragazzo fosse così sensibile al contatto con una mano, a dirla tutta con un dito, si inserì con prepotenza in un angolo della sua mente e sarebbe stato difficile liberarsene.

Terminato anche di coprire la ferita, Michael alzò lo sguardo su Robert.

“Grazie,” mormorò il giovane.

Michael inclinò il capo, “Grazie a te per esserti occupato della cavalla.”

“È nato un bel puledro, vero?” chiese sorridendo con gli occhi e con la bocca.

“Già,” Michael rimase inginocchiato ai suoi piedi; si disse che era perché doveva ritirare le cose utilizzate per pulire la ferita, ma in realtà la mano di Robert era ancora sulla sua spalla e le sue dita premevano in un timido massaggio al quale Michael non aveva davvero voglia di sottrarsi.

“Lo venderai subito dopo lo svezzamento?” chiese Robert.

“Vedremo.”

Aveva preso tutto, pezze bagnate, limone, unguento, cosa gli rimaneva per restare lì ancora un po’?

“Il labbro è guarito,” disse a Robert scrutandolo in viso.

Sul subito Robert aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi si toccò la bocca, “Oh, intendi il pugno che mi hai tirato?”

Michael rise, “È stata… Una reazione comprensibile, tutto considerato, ma impulsiva,” ammise, “Mi dispiace.”

“Nessun problema,” Robert staccò la mano dalla sua spalla e andò a toccargli il sopracciglio, “Sei stato fortunato ad atterrarmi subito, se mi fossi difeso a quest’ora avresti avuto un occhio nero, qui,” accarezzò lo zigomo sotto, “E qui.”

Michael rimase come incantato sia dalla sua voce che dalla sua mano. Si riscosse solo quando vide il viso di Robert avvicinarsi al suo nel tentativo di baciarlo.

Michael si tirò indietro e si rialzò. “La ferita è medicata, cerca di tenerla pulita.”

Robert inspirò, come in procinto di protestare o di dire qualcosa. Alla fine decise di alzarsi e zoppicare fino alla porta.

Michael pensò a decine di possibili scuse per farlo restare ed evitargli sia di ritornare a casa di César con una ferita fresca di medicazione, sia di uscire al freddo di quella serata. Non ne esternò neanche una, incapace di pensare ad una soluzione che permettesse al ragazzo di stare lì e allo stesso tempo a lui di non cedere alla disperata voglia di toccarlo per vedere in quanti e quali altri modi avrebbe tremato sotto alle sue mani.

Lo lasciò andare e trascorse la notte a rigirarsi nel letto in preda ad un’inquietudine che sapeva un po’ troppo di frustrazione.

 

 

Evitò Robert tutta la giornata successiva pur nella piena consapevolezza che quel comportamento avrebbe dato esagerata importanza a quanto accaduto tra loro. Ma non vedeva altra soluzione; quel ragazzo lo turbava e riteneva che il turbamento non gli fosse concesso.

A sera fatta, a cena consumata, bussarono alla sua porta.

Michael aprì e si ritrovò di fronte Robert.

Dopo averlo pensato praticamente in ogni singolo momento dalla notte precedente, vederlo fu come sentire delle dita mescolargli le viscere alla ricerca di qualcosa.

“Ti ho portato le poesie, da leggere,” mormorò Robert sollevando i fogli stropicciati davanti a lui.

“Non te l’ho chiesto,” gli fece notare Michael.

Robert fece una smorfia, “Ma io te le ho portate lo stesso.”

“Perché?”

“Perché volevo una scusa per venire qui,” ammise Robert con candore.

“Con una scusa del genere tanto valeva bussare, dirmi cosa vuoi e basta.”

“D’accordo. Posso dormire qui?”

“No.”

Robert fissò lo sguardo alla sua destra, in lontananza, poi tornò a guardarlo, “Non c’è nulla che possa farti cambiare idea?” allungò una mano e gli afferrò un lembo della maglia tra le dita. La sua espressione si fece risoluta.

Michael gli prese la mano, staccandola dalla sua maglia. “Cos’è questa novità?” chiese al ragazzo.

Robert sollevò le sopracciglia. “Novità?” ripeté sorpreso, “Pensavo fossi interessato a me.”

“E cosa te lo fa pensare?” domandò Michael. Non sapeva se sentirsi in colpa perché stava negando l’evidenza o se sentirsi saggio perché stava desistendo dal prendersi qualcosa che gli veniva offerto con tanta spontaneità.

“Certe volte mi guardi come se volessi mangiarmi.”

Michael deglutì, la mano si strinse con forza attorno al legno della porta. “Non voglio mangiarti,” negò in un sussurro.

“Oh. Peccato,” ribatté Robert. Guardò a terra, dopo poco sollevò il capo e sul viso aveva un’espressione strafottente che fece ribollire il sangue di Michael. “L’altra sera sono quasi riuscito a baciarti. Ci proverò di nuovo.”

Al silenzio attonito di Michael seguì un’altra richiesta, “Posso dormire col puledro?”

“Solo per stanotte,” mormorò Michael chiudendo la porta.

 

La mattina dopo Michael incrociò César e Robert che stavano già lavorando di buona lena nelle stalle. Robert lo salutò, poi iniziò a tossire e in conclusione dell’attacco di tosse starnutì tre volte.

Michael non si spiegò l’impeto con cui lo attaccò, “La devi smettere di dormire nella stalla!”

Era preoccupato per lo stato di salute del ragazzo, si sentiva in colpa e allo stesso tempo accusava Robert stesso della situazione. Più confuso di così non poteva essere.

“Tu non mi hai voluto in casa!” si lamentò Robert.

Con molta discrezione, César pensò bene di voltarsi e continuare a pulire per terra come se non fosse neanche presente.

Michael giurò di averlo visto sogghignare, ma non aveva tempo per riprenderlo, aveva già troppo da fare con Robert.

“Se ben ricordi è già tanto che io abbia acconsentito ad averti qui attorno!” ribatté Michael.

Il ragazzo tossì ancora, poi riprese con anche più fervore, “Allora perché ti preoccupi tanto di come sto, che ti importa?”

Michael si trattenne dal ringhiargli contro e fu stupito da quanto fu difficile l’impresa. Lo voleva strozzare solo per il fatto di non essersi preso cura di se stesso e quella non era la reazione di chi sosteneva a gran voce di non interessarsi al ragazzo.

Robert approfittò della mancata risposta di Michael per avvicinarsi e avanzare altre richieste, “Ti prego voglio lavorare con te,” bisbigliò perché César non lo udisse.

“Il lavoro nei campi è finito, ora riprenderò il commercio dei miei esemplari e non ti porto in giro con me,” disse Michael.

“Ma è proprio quello che vorrei, perché no?” piagnucolò Robert.

“Perché non mi servi, sei più utile qui a César.”

“Accidenti a te! Sei impossibile da compiacere, da conquistare, con te non basta nulla e non serve nulla!”

Il ragazzo tossì di nuovo, buttò la pala a terra e uscì dalla stalla pestando i piedi.

Capriccioso e testardo.

Ma Michael era stranamente deluso dal fatto che Robert avesse desistito così in fretta.

 

 

Quello stesso pomeriggio preparò il carro e si diresse in città.

Doveva cercare nuovi clienti e ampliare il commercio. Doveva assicurarsi abbastanza vendite per superare l’inverno, nel caso i campi non avessero provveduto al loro sostentamento.

Non trovò nessuno che fosse interessato all’acquisto dei cavalli ma, cosa assai più strana, fu accolto con freddezza anche dai suoi clienti sicuri, quelli che si erano più volte rivolti a lui quando avevano avuto bisogno di ottimi esemplari.

Il comportamento non piacque a Michael, ma lo accantonò come la normale indifferenza che i clienti mostravano quando non necessitavano di comprare. Un atteggiamento che mutava quando si trovavano nella condizione di dover cercare un mercante che fosse affidabile e non avido.

Sarebbe ritornato in città prima dell’inverno e nel frattempo avrebbe varcato i confini e si sarebbe diretto più lontano alla ricerca di qualche grande fattoria.

Come già accaduto qualche tempo prima, al suo sfortunato ritorno dalla città, anche in quell’occasione fu raggiunto da César, agitato e ansimante.

“Signore… Signore,” l’uomo si piegò con le mani sulle ginocchia, “Il ragazzo…”

Michael scese dal carro reggendosi al bordo e spiccando un solo salto, “Cosa?” temeva che la tosse di quella mattina si fosse trasformata in qualcosa di più grave.

“È sparito,” lo informò invece César.

Non se l’era aspettato; questo lo preoccupava altrettanto, o forse no. O forse di più.

“Da quando…? L’hai cercato?”

Michael non sapeva se esternare o meno il suo stato d’animo; aveva più volte detto di non volere il ragazzo lì, aveva più volte dichiarato che non gli importava…

“L’ho cercato ovunque, da quando stamattina se n’è andato, dopo…” César abbassò lo sguardo, “Dopo che ha discusso con voi, l’ho visto dapprima nelle stalle in fondo alla tenuta, poi in quella del puledro e ad un certo punto non l’ho visto più. Manca da ore…”

“Non starai esagerando?” domandò Michael sapendo molto bene di non gradire la notizia tanto quanto non la gradiva César.

“Non sarei così preoccupato se non fosse che il ragazzo stava male, davvero,” rispose César, “Non ha mangiato nulla e se si fosse addentrato nei boschi debole com’era…” César scosse la testa, poi fissò un punto in lontananza, “E poi c’è un’altra cosa che mi spaventa, signore, ho visto gli uomini del Barone girare da queste parti oggi. Non vorrei…”

Quella notizia schiodò Michael da dove stava più rapidamente di quanto avrebbe voluto palesare.

Si diresse alla stalla e preparò uno dei morelli per la cavalcata.

César era preoccupato perché non sapeva ciò che Michael sapeva di Robert. César non sapeva che il ragazzo era d’accordo col Barone stesso di non farsi più vedere dalle sue parti, che gli uomini del Barone non potevano essere lì per Robert.

Eppure Michael aveva paura lo stesso. L’astio per il ragazzo poteva portare a fargli del male solo per il gusto di farlo, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che ingiustizie del genere accadevano sotto il regno del Barone.

Michael cavalcò fino al limitare delle sue terre e si addentrò nel bosco. Non aveva la minima idea di dove il ragazzo potesse essersi spinto, se fosse ancora da quelle parti o se fosse stato catturato e imprigionato, o ucciso, dio…

Michael si maledì e maledì ancora per non averlo portato con lui in città. Definiva Robert un testardo e un capriccioso, ma lui non era da meno; sempre troppo interessato a non far trasparire quanto in realtà gli importava di lui, finiva sempre per agire all’opposto lasciandolo da solo o scacciandolo, perfino quando il ragazzo era malato.

Diede uno strattone al morello che stava cambiando il percorso, uscendo dal sentiero. Il cavallo non gli ubbidì affatto, si alzò sulle zampe posteriori quasi disarcionandolo e proseguì dentro il bosco.

Michael considerò quante e quante volte il comportamento dei cavalli si era fatto strano in presenza del ragazzo e decise di allentare le redini e far fare alla bestia come voleva.

Tanto non aveva nulla a cui aggrapparsi per cercarlo, nemmeno un cane che riconoscesse il suo odore.

Michael sussultò; non aveva bisogno di un cane, il morello conosceva non solo l’odore di Robert, ma anche quei boschi dai quali era uscito proprio col ragazzo solo pochi giorni prima.

“Forza bello, trova il ragazzo,” mormorò al cavallo accarezzandogli la criniera.

Nonostante contasse molto sull’utilità del cavallo, Michael rimase comunque esterrefatto quando in lontananza scorse la figura di Robert, seduto sulla sponda del torrente.

Il ragazzo si alzò non appena lo vide, correndogli incontro.

Michael invece, dimentico di tutta la preoccupazione, smontò da cavallo con l’intenzione di prenderlo a pugni.

“Sei impazzito? Che ti salta in testa?” urlò Michael mentre si raggiungevano a metà strada.

Robert si fermò e andò indietro di un passo. Il viso di chi non sa se essere felice o impaurito. “Ehi…” mormorò.

“Basta che qualcosa non vada come vuoi e scappi? César ti ha cercato dappertutto!” gli urlò contro tutta la preoccupazione montatagli mentre lo cercava. Ora che lo vedeva sano e salvo voleva solo insegnargli come ci si comportava. Di fatto l’avrebbe abbracciato per il sollievo, ma la soddisfazione di essere riuscito a far preoccupare tutti non gliel’avrebbe mai data. “Sei un ragazzino viziato che non si cura di nessuna azione che compie, ingrato,” concluse.

Si voltò per ritornare sul cavallo, non avrebbe nemmeno chiesto a Robert se voleva tornare con lui a casa, l’avrebbe portato per un orecchio se non si fosse mosso da solo.

Dannato ragazzo.

“Non sono scappato! Non sono scappato! Ehi!” gli urlò Robert. Lo sentì corrergli dietro. “Ehi vuoi ascoltarmi? Ho lasciato un messaggio a César, credimi! Sarei tornato stasera, davvero! Michael!”

Michael si voltò, dandogli la possibilità di spiegarsi faccia a faccia.

Robert stava ansimando ed era visibilmente accaldato; col viso rosso e le braccia strette attorno al corpo rabbrividì. “Mi mancava mia madre,” continuò, “Volevo vedere se riuscivo almeno a scorgerla da lontano. Ogni tanto…” rabbrividì di nuovo, abbassò lo sguardo come se la confessione fatta lo imbarazzasse, “Ogni tanto passeggia nel cortile e pensavo di guardarla da lontano, ma poi ho visto in giro gli uomini del Barone e ho deciso di desistere. Non voglio mettere in pericolo lei e nemmeno te o César. Non lo farei mai, credimi. Non volevo farvi preoccupare.”

Michael inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, già più calmo.

“Quello che hai cercato di fare è troppo pericoloso,” disse a Robert.

“Lo so,” annuì il ragazzo, “Mi dispiace.”

Michael si voltò per tornare dal morello che stava placidamente bevendo sulla riva.

“Ehi!” lo chiamò Robert, “Potresti almeno chiedermi scusa per avermi attaccato così!”

“Cammina!” gli urlò Michael.

“Tu sei tanto arrabbiato solo perché eri preoccupatissimo per me e ti secca ammetterlo!”

Michael proseguì ad urlare senza voltarsi a guardarlo, “Oh, non ho dubbi che tutta questa farsa avesse lo scopo di attirare l’attenzione su di te. Sei un bambino.”

“Non è vero!” ribatté Robert.

“Adesso sbrigati e torniamo a casa,” intimò Michael.

“Posso stare in casa con te?”

“Muoviti!” esasperato, Michael afferrò le briglie del morello e si girò a fulminare Robert con uno sguardo adirato.

“Non mi avvicino se hai intenzione di colpirmi,” disse Robert.

“Ho intenzione di colpirti se non ti avvicini,” disse Michael scandendo le parole.

Robert gli si avvicinò a testa bassa.

“Monta,” ordinò Michael.

Robert salì sul cavallo con più grazia di quella usata per salire e scendere dagli alberi. Michael montò subito dopo, alle sue spalle, pentendosene quasi all’istante perché avere il collo e i capelli del ragazzo sotto alla bocca e al naso non era esattamente rilassante.

Diede un colpetto al morello con una staffa; d’istinto, non appena il cavallo iniziò a camminare, lui strinse le braccia attorno a Robert perché non rischiasse di cadere. L’andatura ondeggiante del cavallo lo mise a contatto col corpo del ragazzo in modo un po’ troppo sensuale.

“Non posso più stare con César e sua moglie, non è giusto,” si lamentò Robert. “Sono marito e moglie,” ripeté l’ovvio.

“E sarebbe giusto stare con me?” chiese Michael, “Se io volessi sposarmi? Se volessi stare io con una donna, in casa mia?”

“Potresti, quando vuoi, ma una donna non ce l’hai,” dichiarò Robert con estrema tranquillità, “Non capisco perché non posso stare io con te. Ti piaccio. Cosa mi manca?”

“Non ti manca nulla.”

Il viso di Robert scattò di lato all’ammissione sincera. Michael fu intenerito da tanta sorpresa; il ragazzo faceva il sicuro di sé, ma avere la dimostrazione di piacergli davvero a quanto pareva lo sconcertava.

Michael ne approfittò per appoggiargli le labbra sul collo, spostò i capelli con la bocca e premette le labbra sulla guancia e poi sulla tempia. “Sei caldo,” disse, “Hai la febbre.”

“Portami a casa con te,” mormorò Robert. A Michael sembrò che in quella richiesta ci fosse molto di più della necessità di avere un tetto sopra alla testa. “Almeno finché non mi sarà passata, per favore, non voglio che Lisbeth si prenda cura di me,” continuò.

“Dovrei farlo io, quindi,” ribatté Michael, “Prendermi cura di te.”

“Lo stai facendo da quando sono arrivato…” disse Robert. Sorrise.

Il cavallo superò una piccola prominenza, sballottandoli un po’; Michael resse il ragazzo ad un fianco.

“Troveremo un modo più sicuro per comunicare con tua madre,” gli promise mentre guardava il suo profilo.

Robert ruotò il busto e gli mise un braccio attorno al collo. Lo strinse forte, col viso nascosto tra la sua spalla e la guancia. Era davvero caldo, caldissimo.

Michael spostò la mano dal fianco sulla schiena e lo tenne così per un po’, mentre il cavallo usciva dal bosco e piano li riportava a casa.

 

 

Lasciò il morello davanti alla stalla. Si preoccupò prima di mettere al caldo Robert.

Il ragazzo si addormentò subito, non appena il fuoco del camino e le coperte cominciarono a scaldarlo. Michael dovette darsi uno scossone mentale per lasciarlo dov’era e uscire di casa.

Si curò del cavallo e poi, a dispetto dell’ora, andò a casa di César. L’uomo gli aprì subito, segno che non si era ancora ritirato per la notte.

“Ero così preoccupato, signore,” disse César, “Ma poi da lontano vi ho visti tornare... Il ragazzo sta bene? Si…? Dorme da voi?” domandò con espressione che Michael trovò eccessivamente interrogativa.

“Hai per caso trovato il messaggio che il ragazzo ti ha lasciato, quello dove diceva che sarebbe rientrato a sera?” chiese Michael di rimando.

“Giusto pochi minuti fa,” mormorò César imbarazzato, “Non guardo mai nella dispensa.”

“Ma se ci vivi nella dispensa!” esclamò Michael.

“L’importante è che Robert stia bene,” dichiarò César solenne, “E che ora vi occupiate voi di lui. Buonanotte!”

E gli chiuse la porta in faccia.

Michael rimase a due centimetri dal legno, perplesso, più divertito che irritato. O forse più irritato che divertito, ma come avrebbe fatto a stabilirlo? Il sollievo di avere Robert al sicuro in casa sua era maggiore di qualsiasi altra sensazione al momento. Se avesse voluto farla pagare a César avrebbe dovuto attendere di essere più obiettivo.

Rientrò a casa, finalmente libero da ogni preoccupazione e pronto a prepararsi per la notte.

Passò davanti alla sua camera e vide Robert sdraiato su un fianco; fuori dal bordo della coperta solo le due mani e i ricci castani. La tentazione di infilarsi nel letto con lui e abbracciarlo come fatto sul cavallo fu grande, ma non lo fece. Dormì nella stanza accanto e dormì comunque sereno.

 

 

Si alzò il mattino dopo piuttosto malconcio, tuttavia, forse la cavalcata improvvisa aveva giocato col suo latente mal di schiena.

Entrò nella sua camera a posare una mano sulla fronte di Robert, gli appoggiò le nocche sul collo. Nel farlo non lo svegliò e questo gli suggerì che fosse un sonno più dovuto alla malattia che alla stanchezza. Infatti ancora scottava per la febbre. Lo coprì bene e ravvivò il fuoco nel camino.

Nell’altra stanza si adoperò per preparargli del brodo caldo. Nel frattempo si era fatto tardi.

Michael uscì per cominciare il lavoro del giorno.

Scoprì che il tempo trascorreva più velocemente se ogni tanto rientrava in casa ad assicurarsi che Robert stesse ancora al caldo sotto alle coperte. Fece in tempo a rientrare tre volte e tutte e tre le volte lo trovò nella stessa posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato.

Fu nel pomeriggio che mise la testa dentro alla stanza e quasi scoppiò a ridere nel vedere due occhi spuntare dal bordo della coperta e fissarlo spalancati.

Sembrava uno dei morelli quando infilava la testa nel cesto del fieno.

“Sei vivo allora,” lo salutò Michael.

Il ragazzo grugnì in risposta, scoprì la bocca ed emise qualche suono che Michael non colse.

“Adesso mi alzo,” gracchiò Robert più comprensibile, ma con un filo di voce.

“Non farai proprio niente del genere, resta lì,” gli ordinò Michael. Andò al focolare nell’altra stanza, mise il brodo a scaldare e quando fu pronto lo versò in una tazza.

Tornò da Robert con la bevanda calda tra le mani; la poggiò a terra, accanto al letto. “Bevilo mentre è ancora caldo,” gli disse. Prese il volto del ragazzo tra le mani per sentire se era ancora caldo, gli mise una mano a coppa dietro al collo e una sulla fronte. Robert lo lasciò fare imbambolato, ma ebbe due sussulti ai movimenti delle sue mani che divertirono Michael.

“Devi aver preso sul serio il fatto di prenderti cura di me,” mormorò il giovane rauco.

“Prima guarisci e prima torni da César, giusto?” lo stuzzicò Michael e ne valse la pena perché il viso di Robert si allungò imbronciato.

“Assomigli molto ad un cavallo quando fai quella faccia, lo sai?” disse Michael.

“Deve essere quello il motivo per cui mi stai tenendo qui,” ribatté Robert. Mascherò la frase con la tazza del brodo davanti alla bocca, ma Michael comprese benissimo.

“Me l’avevi già detto, che saresti dovuto essere un roano per avere la mia attenzione,” ricordò Michael, “Invece sei a stento un ronzino eppure eccoti qui.”

“Ah ah,” Robert soffiò sul bordo della tazza, “Continui a ricordarmi che devo andarmene, ma diventi matto quando non mi trovi in giro.”

Michael lo guardò col mento basso e un sopracciglio alzato. “Bevi e taci, conserva la poca voce che hai,” gli disse uscendo dalla stanza.

“Per farne cosa? Conversare con te o col puledro è la stessa cosa,” ribatté Robert con la convinzione che Michael fosse troppo distante per sentire.

Michael non poté fare a meno di sorridere una volta di più alla sfrontatezza del ragazzo; con quel carattere per forza il Barone lo aveva voluto fuori dai giochi. Robert aveva tutta la faccia tosta dei nobili, ma non la loro prosopopea e la loro incapacità di riconoscere le ingiustizie. Pessime doti in un rivale che aveva un titolo nobiliare più alto di quello del Barone.

Per la prima volta pensò che il ragazzo non sarebbe stato tanto lontano dall’essere un buon Signore di quelle terre, se fosse stato meno impulsivo, meno maldestro e più maturo.

Quella sera Michael aprì il baule nella stanza delle provviste, cosa che non faceva da anni. Fece una pila del suo contenuto e lo portò nella stanza dove Robert dormiva, appoggiandolo a terra accanto al letto. Prese la tazza del brodo vuota e la portò via cosa sé.

 

 

Il giorno dopo Michael andò nei campi dopo una rapida occhiata a Robert. Il ragazzo stava molto meglio e a parte lasciargli pronto qualcosa da mangiare non vide la necessità di controllarlo spesso come fatto il giorno prima.

La giornata finì prima che lui se ne rendesse conto e rientrò la sera stanco e affamato, sapendo già che non avrebbe avuto la voglia né lo spirito di prepararsi qualcosa di caldo e avrebbe finito col buttare giù una mela, o forse del pane raffermo.

Quando era fuori città a volte Lisbeth gli faceva trovare in tavola un po’ dello spezzatino preparato per il marito, ma lui non l’avrebbe mai chiesto e quando capitava era più imbarazzato che grato.

Aprì la porta di casa e lo stomaco gli si contrasse dalla fame quando fu investito da un buon odore di gallina in brodo. Sulla tavola c’erano una torta di zucca e del formaggio. Era apparecchiato come fosse stato a casa di César e Lisbeth, lui non aveva mai apparecchiato da quando viveva da solo, e sul fuoco a destra, ancora a cuocere, c’erano delle patate.

Michael osservò il tutto con stupore. Quando vide comparire Robert si riscosse. “Sei in piedi,” constatò. Posò gli occhi di nuovo sulla tavola, “Quando è venuta Lisbeth?”

Robert allargò le braccia e le fece schioccare contro le gambe in un gesto esasperato, “Davvero?” disse, “Pensi sia stata Lisbeth? Guarda che ha di meglio da fare che stare qui a preparare da mangiare a te, sai? Io invece a quanto pare no.”

Così dicendo si dileguò nella stanza accanto, dove Michael teneva le provviste. Fece rumore muovendo un po’ di bottiglie e barattoli tanto per mostrare disappunto. Cosa che spazzò via tutta la stanchezza di Michael.

Robert vinceva sulla noia e sulla monotonia di una giornata di lavoro, come stava constatando; era piacevole trovare una casa viva al rientro e qualcuno che gli parlava. Nonostante, a conti fatti, quel qualcuno l’avesse appena ripreso.

“Ho capito, non è necessario fare a pezzi la dispensa,” disse Michael facendo qualche passo verso Robert. Il ragazzo mise la testa fuori dalla piccola stanza. “Ti ho lasciato moribondo, non pensavo avessi la forza di fare tutto questo.”

Robert raddrizzò la schiena e tornò allo scoperto, convinto dalle scuse.

“Non credevo nemmeno che sapessi come si mette l’acqua in un pentolino, a dire il vero,” aggiunse Michael.

“Quello sei tu,” ribatté Robert sdegnato. “Siediti,” gli ordinò poi e Michael lo guardò come se l’aver pronunciato quella parola fosse stata per Robert una sentenza di morte.

“Siediti e smettila di guardarmi con quella faccia!” esclamò Robert. Lo spinse vicino allo sgabello, premette sulle sue spalle e con un tonfo Michael cascò seduto.

Dopodiché Robert armeggiò con le stringhe della sua casacca per aprirla. Strattonò il tessuto della manica ed estrasse un braccio di Michael, poi girò attorno e tirò per liberare l’altro braccio. Il tutto con l’espressione irritata di una madre che deve spogliare il figlio indisciplinato che si è rotolato nel fango coi vestiti appena lavati.

Michael rimase seduto a tavola coi polsi appoggiati al bordo, libero dalla casacca e decisamente divertito dalla situazione.

Robert si affaccendò lontano da lui, probabilmente per riporre l’indumento, poi tornò di nuovo con quell’espressione spazientita e irritata che diceva _È tutto il giorno che lavoro per te ed è così che mi ringrazi_.

Portò un grosso piatto con dentro la gallina e lo appoggiò sul tavolo. Recuperò la pentola con dentro le patate bollite e la lasciò a raffreddare sul bordo del camino.

Infine si sedette di fronte a Michael. “Mia madre mi ha insegnato a cucinare,” esordì col più sereno dei sorrisi.

“Ha fatto un buon lavoro,” commentò Michael, “In compenso credo che l’atteggiamento che ti accompagna sia tutta farina del tuo sacco.”

Robert lo fissò mentre prendeva una cucchiaiata di torta di zucca e la rovesciava con forza nel piatto, “Quello è dovuto al fatto che tu sei incontentabile e scorbutico,” disse Robert, “Però stamattina mi hai lasciato dei libri da leggere ed è stato un bel gesto. Non sei sempre così male.”

Michael rise, assaggiò un boccone di torta e annuì compiaciuto. “Buona,” commentò, “E li hai letti?” chiese subito dopo.

“Solo uno per ora,” rispose Robert, “Quello di poesie. Mi ha incuriosito più degli altri. Non riporta il nome dell’autore ed è un peccato. Sono bellissime.”

“L’autore è mio padre,” gli rivelò Michael prendendo una coscia di gallina.

Robert inspirò in sorpresa. Rimase col cucchiaio a mezz’aria. “Tu…? Mi hai permesso di leggere le poesie scritte da tuo padre?”

Michael masticò più lento, guardando nel piatto. Il fatto che Robert avesse colto subito e senza alcun dubbio l’importanza del gesto gli scaldò il petto.

E forse, dopotutto, non era strano che un ragazzo che aveva perso il padre capisse così bene cosa volesse dire per lui condividere le poesie scritte dal suo anni e anni prima.

“Chi meglio di te poteva apprezzarle?” domandò Michael. “Considerando le tue letture…” aggiunse perché non trasparisse l’altra motivazione appena pensata.

Le labbra di Robert si distesero in un sorriso imbarazzato, col cucchiaio aprì un buco nella fetta di torta nel piatto. “Era un bravissimo poeta,” mormorò.

“Era,” ripeté Michael, “Come sai che non c’è più?”

Robert sollevò una spalla, “Non sembri il tipo di persona che trascorre tanto tempo senza vedere il padre…”

“Invece lo sono,” corresse Michael, “Sono andato via di casa quando ero un ragazzo come te. Quando mio padre è morto non lo vedevo da mesi.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e Michael temette di aver tolto al ragazzo la voglia di conversare.

“Ma ti sei portato dietro le sue poesie,” disse Robert poco dopo.

Michael cercò i suoi occhi e gli piacque ciò che vi lesse dentro: nessuno dei giudizi negativi che Michael aveva rivolto a se stesso nel corso della sua vita.

“Certe volte si è costretti a lasciare le persone amate, ma ci si può portare via il loro ricordo e tenerlo con noi,” Robert pronunciò le parole timidamente, come se non gli fosse concesso di avere esperienza a riguardo, data la sua giovane età. Ma di fatto la sua esperienza era identica a quella di Michael e lui ci pensava solo adesso.

“D’improvviso sei diventato molto saggio,” commentò Michael per rendere l’atmosfera più leggera..

Robert, che aveva smesso di mangiare da un po’, gli regalò un’occhiata fugace ed un altro sorriso.

“I fogli che porti con te…?” domandò Michael, “Anche quelli appartenevano a tuo padre?”

Robert scosse la testa, “Di mio padre non ho nulla, credo che il Barone si sia preso tutto, perfino i suoi vestiti. I fogli sono poesie che leggevo ogni sera a mia madre, prima che lei si ritirasse per la notte. Quando sono andato via mi ha detto di tenerli, ma ormai conosco ciò che c’è scritto a memoria.”

“Già,” annuì Michael, “Ma è lo stesso importante che quei fogli esistano, materialmente, giusto?”

Non fosse già bastata l’indubbia attrazione che provava per il ragazzo e la simpatia che la sua goffaggine suscitava, insieme alla sua cocciutaggine che gli aveva concesso di entrare in quella casa nonostante Michael gli avesse più volte detto che non sarebbe mai accaduto… Oltre a tutto quello sentiva ora una profonda connessione col ragazzo che di certo aveva giudicato sommariamente la prima volta che l’aveva visto e che spesso ancora oggi tendeva a sottovalutare.

Robert, tanto spavaldo quando si trattava di difendersi da prese in giro e ingiuste accuse, si trasformava in un cucciolo di cane spaurito se messo di fronte ad un momento serio e solenne di sincerità.

“Continua a mangiare,” lo invitò Michael avvertendo che ci fosse il bisogno di ricordare al ragazzo perché fosse seduto a tavola.

La cena proseguì a tratti anche in silenzio, senza che per questo si creasse disagio tra loro. Michael si ritirò in camera sua un’ora più tardi pensando che non ricordava l’ultima volta in cui era stato così a suo agio nel condividere pasto e chiacchiere con qualcuno. Si sentiva davvero bene.

 

 

Non fu tanto stupito di trovare Robert già in piedi il mattino dopo, quando Michael uscì dalla stanza in cui dormiva da qualche giorno.  

“Deduco che sei tornato in piena forma,” disse come fosse il _buongiorno_.

“Sto… Meglio… Sì…” rispose Robert con circospezione.

“Allora seguimi fuori, devo mostrarti delle cose,” ordinò Michael.

“Ma devo…” Robert indicò col dito attorno a casa. “Fare…”

“Hai paura a mettere piede fuori di casa vero?” domandò Michael, “Temi che perché sei guarito non ti permetterò più di rientrare.”

Robert strinse le labbra, “Una paura infondata immagino,” mormorò arcuando le sopracciglia.

Michael gli indicò la porta senza emettere altro suono e il ragazzo, con uno sbuffo, pestò i piedi a terra fino ad uscire.

Non appena furono entrambi fuori Michael tirò la porta e la chiuse con la chiave.

“Non posso crederci!” si lamentò Robert.

Michael rise, “Avevo pensato di rimanere in casa e chiuderti la porta in faccia, ma sarebbe stato scortese da parte mia.”

“Quanta bontà d’animo…”

Con una mano sulla schiena, Michael lo spinse verso la stalla. Una volta dentro, dimentico di capricci e lamentele, Robert si fiondò dal puledro e dalla madre ad accertarsi che tutto fosse in ordine.

Michael cominciava a non contare più le volte in cui aveva voglia di stringere quel ragazzo tra le braccia.

“Hai detto che vuoi lavorare con me,” disse rivolto a Robert sperando che ascoltasse.

La testa del ragazzo sbucò fuori, l’espressione attenta e curiosa, “Sì…”

“Bene,” dichiarò Michael, “Ti offro di meglio. La cura dei cavalli è tua. Ti occuperai di loro e sarai a tutti gli effetti un collaboratore di questa fattoria. Con un salario…”

“Non voglio soldi!” si affrettò a specificare Robert, “Solo cibo e… Un tetto sopra alla testa.”

“Avrai i soldi che ti spettano…” iniziò Michael e il ragazzo sbottò in una lamentela.

“Perché vuoi cacciarmi di casa ad ogni costo? Ti sto dicendo che non voglio i tuoi soldi, voglio solo…”

“Non posso credere che sto litigando con qualcuno che si offende perché voglio pagarlo per lavorare!” esclamò Michael.

“Sono offeso dal fatto che mi paghi perché non ti stia tra i piedi!”

“Ma se non mi è riuscito di allontanarti nemmeno con le minacce…” Michael allargò le braccia. “Non ho mai detto che devi lasciare casa mia. Ma rivoglio il mio letto quindi di certo lascerai quella stanza. Io non ho servi e non ho schiavi, quindi se lavorerai con me sarai pagato.”

Robert stava sorridendo vittorioso più o meno dalla prima frase pronunciata da Michael.

“Non devo lasciare casa?” ripeté per sicurezza.

“No,” confermò Michael.

“E posso occuparmi dei cavalli?”

“Esatto,” annuì Michael, “Col tempo potrei anche portarti con me a venderli.”

Robert allargò il sorriso mostrando tutti i denti. “Non mi stai prendendo in giro, non chiuderai la porta a chiave per non farmi entrare stasera,” ipotizzò socchiudendo le palpebre, con fare indagatore.

Michael gli consegnò la grossa chiave con cui prima l’aveva preso in giro chiudendo casa. “Vedi di non perderla. Se stasera torno e non posso entrare in casa mia userò la tua testa dura per sfondare la porta.”

Robert prese la chiave senza esitare, una volta di più dimostrando che tutto ciò che gli premeva era avere il permesso per restare con lui.

Era gradevole. Una gradevole sensazione, quella di essere desiderato in quel modo.

“A più tardi,” lo salutò Michael.

“Ciao Michael,” rispose Robert.

 

 

Che Robert fosse un lavoratore non poteva più negarlo.

Nel corso della giornata Michael lo incrociò più volte mentre correva da una stalla all’altra organizzando le nuove mansioni che richiedevano molte più responsabilità.

In un paio di occasioni lo scorse anche infilarsi in casa e si domandò che cosa stesse combinando senza però sentire il bisogno né di andare ad indagare, né di riprenderlo.

Tanto doveva ammettere che la frase pronunciata tempo prima da César si era realizzata in tutto e per tutto; si era davvero affezionato al ragazzo. E di conseguenza era molto meno propenso ad urlargli contro.

Quello non significava che non l’avrebbe mai più fatto.

Giurò di vedere un sorrisetto compiaciuto sulla faccia del suo collaboratore César e con tutta probabilità avrebbe urlato dietro a lui, ma non subito.

Quella prima prova si dimostrò un successo; le premesse erano buone sia per come Robert si organizzava il lavoro sia per come lo svolgeva. Metterlo concentrato sui cavalli era un’ottima idea, soprattutto per il puledro. Se Michael ci aveva visto giusto quel cavallo sarebbe cresciuto con un addestramento che era insieme passione e capacità.

Più di quanto lui stesso avesse mai messo in pratica; Michael amava i cavalli, ma c’era rigore nel suo addestramento forse più di quanto ne sarebbe servito.

A sera rientrò in una casa già scaldata dal suo previdente nuovo collaboratore, una casa che odorava di stufato.

Michael trovò di nuovo la tavola apparecchiata, proprio mentre stava morendo di fame e tutto ciò che desiderava era mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Parlò ancora prima di pensare.

“Non ti pago per questo,” disse a Robert.

Il ragazzo, in piedi a lato della tavola, con in mano un pezzo di pane di cui stava ancora masticando la mollica, perse parte del sorriso, ma non rispose e forse fu quello a scuotere Michael prima che fosse troppo tardi.

“Scusa,” disse Michael alzando una mano, “La frase non è uscita come la intendevo, davvero. Ti chiedo scusa e ti ringrazio per tutto questo. Ciò che volevo dire era che non sei obbligato a farlo, hai lavorato quanto me e non rientra negli accordi…” strinse le labbra per una volta sentendosi in colpa, per una volta sentendosi lui il ragazzino che parlava a vanvera, “Sei il benvenuto qui anche senza…” mosse la mano verso la tavola, “Tutto questo.”

Robert ascoltò senza mai interromperlo, nonostante in un paio di occasioni Michael sarebbe stato felice di venire bloccato, ascoltò mentre finiva di masticare e poi ingoiava il boccone di pane.

“Bene,” ribatté infine Robert, “So di non essere obbligato e so che non rientra negli accordi. Non lo sto facendo per quello. Oggi il lavoro me ne ha dato il tempo e l’ho fatto, tutto qui.”

Michael annuì senza aggiungere nulla che potesse farlo ulteriormente apparire come uno stupido ingrato. Si allontanò verso la stanza dove si sarebbe potuto cambiare e almeno non imporre al suo commensale la vista di una camicia sporca e sudata.

Nel passare accanto a Robert, il ragazzo si sporse verso di lui e disse: “Sono molto fiero di te, Michael.”

Michael proseguì accordandogli il diritto al commento appena fatto.

Senza mostrare a Robert il suo sorriso andò a cambiarsi per la cena.


	4. Chapter 4

La presenza di Robert e il fatto che cucinava spesso, molto più spesso di quanto avesse mai fatto Michael, comportò un dispendio di legna maggiore già dai primissimi giorni.

Michael ne stava tagliando altra da che si era svegliato quella mattina. Il caldo l’aveva obbligato a togliersi la maglia anche se il sole non era ancora così forte da potersi definire primaverile.

Si asciugò la fronte con il dorso del braccio e guardò in alto per stabilire l’ora. Con la coda dell’occhio scorse Robert appoggiato al muro della casa a guardarlo.

Quando si accorse di essere stato scoperto, il ragazzo si staccò dalla parete e si dileguò dietro casa.

Michael riprese il lavoro.

Non seppe dire quanto tempo dopo, ma trovò Robert di nuovo a guardarlo, stavolta dalla stalla del puledro.

Il portone di legno socchiuso, dietro al quale credeva di non essere visto, era colpito da un raggio di sole. Michael appoggiò l’ascia a terra e incrociò le braccia al petto, fissandolo dove più o meno dovevano esserci i suoi occhi.

Il portone della stalla si chiuse con un tonfo.

Il rientro a casa quella sera fu avvolto nel silenzio; Michael ebbe il tempo di cambiarsi e levarsi di dosso lo sporco e il sudore di quella giornata prima di sentire la voce di Robert per la prima volta.

“Non ti stavo spiando, oggi… Nel cortile…” disse il ragazzo senza neanche salutarlo, quando Michael ritornò nella stanza dove solevano mangiare.

“Non ho pensato che mi stessi spiando,” rispose Michael in piedi, piegato sul tavolo, mentre tagliava l’anatra.

“Bene,” disse Robert, “Perché non voglio che cominci a dire che mi distraggo e trovi scuse per licenziarmi.”

Michael roteò solo gli occhi per guardarlo e Robert si sedette a tavola schiarendosi la gola.

“Eri distratto?” chiese Michael. Mise in bocca un pezzo di coscia che si era staccato dall’osso. Mormorò soddisfatto.

“No…” replicò poco convinto Robert.

“Sono curioso…” continuò Michael mettendogli davanti al naso una coscia e parte del petto, “Perché ti saresti dovuto distrarre?”

“Ti diverti molto, eh?” domandò Robert distendendo le labbra in un sorriso di finta condiscendenza.

“Io?” Michael si servì da solo e si sedette di fronte al ragazzo, “Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”

Robert si armò di forchetta e coltello e si finse molto impegnato a tagliare la carne.

Durò poco.

“Sai cosa ti dico?” saltò su indicando Michael col coltello. Piegò la testa da un lato con fare irriverente, che Michael si affrettò a considerare una sua caratteristica. Più lo guardava e più si accorgeva di quanto lo conosceva. “Io ti piaccio. A stento riesci a tenere le mani a posto quando sei vicino a me.”

La tentazione di ridere fu quasi insopprimibile, non per l’affermazione piuttosto veritiera, ma per l’espressione con cui era stata enunciata; Michael risolse mordendosi un labbro e facendo una serie di smorfie, cosa che agli occhi di Robert risultò altrettanto oltraggiosa.

Al ragazzo cascarono le braccia con uno sbuffo irritato.

“Davvero?” chiese Michael sapendo di irritarlo anche di più, “Cosa mi trattiene? Visto che sembri così ansioso di buttarti tra le mie braccia. Perché non ne approfitto?”

Robert scrollò le spalle, gli angoli della bocca piegati verso il basso, “E io che ne so?” rispose con indifferenza, cercando di mascherare la profonda delusione dell’essere stato messo di fronte ad una verità innegabile.

Rimaneva sfacciato pur nella sua ingenuità. Michael lo trovava invitante ed irresistibile.

E che il ragazzo non si accorgesse di quanto Michael stesse prendendo in giro sia lui che se stesso era altrettanto irresistibile.

“Quella è un’altra delle cose che non sono incluse nei nostri accordi,” dichiarò Michael. Bevve un sorso d’acqua in attesa della reazione di Robert.

“Tu mi piaci dalla prima volta che ho sentito parlare di te,” ribatté Robert con la faccia aggrottata in sbigottimento, “Non ho avuto bisogno nemmeno di vederti… Sebbene vederti abbia decisamente aumentato le tue possibilità…”

Michael si strozzò ridendo mentre beveva.

“Non avevamo accordi quando ti ho riportato i cavalli,” proseguì Robert, “E non mi hai pagato allora. Anzi, mi volevi fuori dalla tua proprietà eppure io mi sarei… Buttato tra le tue braccia, per usare la tua espressione, anche allora. Quindi non usare la tua integrità morale dove non è richiesto, so che non mi chiederesti mai di scaldarti il letto per… Dovere.”

Michael posò il bicchiere, lo guardò fisso negli occhi per vedere in quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito a farglieli abbassare. Ma Robert sostenne le parole appena pronunciate con espressione risoluta e occhi ben fermi.

Michael si alzò, girò attorno al tavolo e alzò di peso Robert dal suo sgabello.

“Oh, adesso?” Robert rise. Anche quando Michael camminò fino a premerlo contro la parete alle sue spalle.

Robert sorrideva ancora quando Michael gli mise le mani ai fianchi e lo accarezzò. Non contento sollevò la camicia e quando toccò la pelle sotto Robert si aggrappò alle sue spalle.

Altro che invitante, Robert poteva fargli perdere il senno.

Si appoggiò al ragazzo, con le mani scivolò più in alto, le posò sulla sua schiena e avvicinò il viso al suo collo.

“Sai come si… Scalda un letto? Per usare la tua espressione,” sussurrò Michael.

Non ricordava l’ultima volta in cui si era sentito così eccitato solo per aver pronunciato delle parole.

“C-ci si infila insieme s-sotto alle c-coperte?” rispose Robert mangiandosi qualche lettera nei sospiri.

Michael rise roco al suo orecchio provocandogli un brivido. Gli piacque sentirlo tremare sotto alle sue mani. Gli accarezzò la schiena su e giù, “Un buon inizio,” disse, lo baciò sotto la linea della mandibola, “Poi?”

Robert riuscì solo a mormorare qualcosa di incomprensibile, voltò il viso per baciarlo e Michael si allontanò per guardarlo in viso.

Aveva le guance accese e gli occhi umidi.

“Mi avevi avvertito che avresti cercato di nuovo di baciarmi,” disse Michael, “Vedo che hai smesso di dire bugie, bravo.”

Spostò le mani dalla schiena al petto, lo toccò dall’alto in basso, a palmo aperto, “E su un’altra cosa avevi ragione. Apparentemente mi è difficile tenere le mani a posto quando ti sto vicino.”

Robert gli afferrò gli avambracci, li strinse reclinando la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi. Il mormorio che emise si trasformò in un gemito quando Michael gli sfiorò i capezzoli coi pollici.

Approfittando del collo scoperto, Michael si abbassò per leccarlo dall’incavo della spalla fino all’orecchio. Gli strappò l’ennesimo mormorio sfinito, come se gli stesse rubando tutta l’aria con le mani e la bocca.

Lo staccò dal muro, una mano al fianco, l’altra sotto al sedere. “Ora vieni con me,” disse in tono carezzevole, ma come fosse una minaccia.   

Robert non si fece trascinare, lo abbracciò. Michael sentì le sue dita insinuarsi nei suoi capelli, sulla nuca. Accidenti a quella faccia d’angelo e a quella bocca impertinente che avrebbe zittito coi baci; se quella fosse stata una gara di qualche tipo tra loro Michael sentiva di averla persa molto tempo prima.

Arrivarono alla stanza che per breve tempo era stata di Robert e nella quale, a quanto pareva, Robert stava abilmente rientrando, nonostante i divieti di Michael. Sbatterono contro l’apertura dell’ingresso due volte prima di trovarla e dovettero cercare alla cieca perfino il pavimento. Rovesciò Robert sul letto a terra, lasciandolo a braccia e gambe aperte; Michael lo guardò inginocchiato al centro.

La voglia pazza di baciarlo contenuta solo allo scopo di sentire quando Robert lo avrebbe pregato di farlo. Perché quelle sarebbero state parole in grado di metterlo ai suoi piedi e il ragazzo nemmeno lo immaginava.

Stava valutando l’idea di baciarlo e basta, visto che Robert sembrava essersi paralizzato a guardarlo, quando si sentì stringere alla vita dalle gambe del ragazzo, tirare e ribaltare sul letto. Avrebbe detto che era stato colto di sorpresa, ma in realtà forse aveva sottovalutato la forza del giovane.

Robert gli finì addosso con tutto il peso ed ebbe la sua bocca premuta sulle labbra prima di poter formulare un qualsiasi altro pensiero.

Non attese inviti, né andò per tentativi, Robert mostrò subito ciò che voleva accarezzandolo con la lingua e mandandogli brividi su tutta la pelle, neanche Michael fosse stato fuori al freddo.

Aggiunse a fior di labbra un, “Baciami,” mormorato in un respiro, che Michael si mangiò prendendogli il viso tra le mani e sprofondando in quella bocca dalle labbra morbide.

Rimase un “Mmmh” di sottofondo, all’unione delle loro bocche, e una serie di umidi suoni e schiocchi paragonabili alla consumazione di un buon dolce, o di un frutto succoso.

Robert si muoveva su di lui in modo languido e davvero Michael si trovò in difficoltà a decidere dove mettere le mani; le tenne dentro la massa di morbidi capelli, le spostò sulla schiena e infine sul fondo della schiena quando i movimenti del corpo del giovane si fecero sensuali al limite della sopportazione.

Michael sollevò il busto tenendo Robert tra le braccia, seduto sopra di lui.

Questo non sembrò disturbare ciò che il ragazzo stava facendo, infatti non smise di baciarlo, ma Michael poté recuperare un po’ del senno perso ad averlo steso addosso a strusciarsi come un serpente.

Dopo l’ennesimo, gentile morso su un labbro, Michael sentì le dita del ragazzo tirargli i capelli sulla nuca. “Non me ne vado, non me ne vado di qui,” gli mormorò Robert sulla bocca.

“Ad un certo punto devo essermene accorto,” ribatté Michael. Afferrò il bordo della sua camicia e gliela sfilò dalla testa. Fu come se il ragazzo non se ne accorgesse affatto.

“Intendo che non me ne vado adesso e non me ne vado più,” precisò il giovane.

“Non credo di avere obiezioni a riguardo,” concesse Michael aprendogli i lacci dei pantaloni.

Robert guardò in basso, verso le sue mani e si sollevò sulle ginocchia per permettergli di abbassarli. Michael li fece scivolare appena sotto al sedere, poi spinse Robert indietro con una mano sul petto, finché non fu di nuovo sdraiato sulla schiena e lui poté finire di spogliarlo di ogni cosa.

“Non sembri imbarazzato,” lo canzonò Michael, “Cos’è successo al ragazzo che non voleva cambiarsi di fronte a me?”

“Quello ti ha appena baciato,” ribatté Robert, “Con un risultato piuttosto soddisfacente.”

Michael sorrise, gli accarezzò il corpo con un’occhiata che terminò sul suo viso.

“E sono piuttosto sicuro che ciò che vedi ti piace,” disse ancora Robert, “Quindi non ho motivo di essere imbarazzato.”

Michael annuì con un sopracciglio sollevato in segno di approvazione, le mani che senza accorgersene stavano accarezzando il retro delle gambe di Robert. E lo stava ancora guardando, quasi soverchiato all’idea di averlo lì davvero con lui.

“Se non sai da dove cominciare posso suggerirti di levarti i vestiti?” Robert ridacchiò, sapendo di averlo svegliato per bene con uno dei suoi commenti sfacciati.

Michael lo tirò verso di sé afferrandolo sotto alle gambe e lo sollevò di peso. “Penso che comincerò col farti stare zitto, perché quella è un’impresa non da poco.”

Robert si divincolò ridendo, ma finì disteso a pancia in sotto sul letto ancora prima di iniziare a protestare.

“Non vale farmi spogliare prima di lottare!” si lamentò comunque, anche con la faccia nascosta nelle lenzuola, “Sono svantaggiato!”

“Ti è sembrata una lotta?” rispose Michael tenendolo fermo con una mano sulla schiena. “A me è sembrata una resa incondizionata.”

“A…” cominciò Robert, ma l’inizio di qualunque frase fosse si perse in un mormorio quando una mano di Michael gli accarezzò la curva del sedere e scese tra le gambe. Risalì di nuovo e scese sul retro della coscia per poi scendere verso l’interno.

A quel punto Robert si poté considerare zitto. A parte i versi di piacere.

“Hai detto che spesso ti ho guardato come se volessi mangiarti,” ricordò Michael. Si abbassò su di lui e gli diede un morso su una natica. Sebbene la voglia di affondare i denti in quella massa carnosa fosse accecante si limitò ad un tenero accenno. Comunque Robert sussultò e strinse le lenzuola tra le dita.

Michael si spostò sull’altra natica e addentò esercitando più pressione. I due segni rosacei lasciati sembravano marchi di proprietà e l’idea gli diede alla testa più del vino di César.

“Mangiarti è la più trascurabile delle cose che vorrei farti,” disse Michael poggiando le labbra nell’incavo tra il fondo della schiena e la curva del sedere. Tracciò con la punta della lingua tutta la lunghezza della spina dorsale, spostò i capelli dalla nuca e coi denti tirò la pelle anche lì. Colse le dita di Robert stringersi forti attorno al tessuto bianco. Il ragazzo voltò il viso di lato e gemette il suo nome.

Michael gli baciò la guancia scoperta, l’angolo della bocca scoperto, la spalla, il braccio, mentre la sua mano saliva e scendeva sulla sua schiena a volte fermandosi prima, a volte scendendo ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe.

“Voltati,” disse Michael, poi un altro bacio a lato della bocca.

Il ragazzo si voltò con un debole “Mmmh”, Michael gli alzò le braccia sopra alla testa e rimase seduto al suo fianco. Gli coprì una guancia col palmo della mano, perché aveva disperato bisogno di toccare quella bocca e così fece passandoci sopra il pollice. Si abbassò a baciarlo e di nuovo lo accarezzò, lo leccò e accarezzò di nuovo, finché Robert non gli prese il dito tra le labbra e Michael ebbe una chiara visione di uno dei motivi per cui quella bocca lo stava facendo impazzire.

La voleva dappertutto sul suo corpo, la voleva a baciare, leccare e succhiare con la stessa impetuosità che metteva nel rispondere e discutere.

E quindi per cominciare poteva dare lui il buon esempio.

Michael scese dal mento fino al collo con una serie di baci, mordicchiò entrambi i capezzoli col primo provocando un sussulto e un verso strozzato, con l’altro il tentativo di Robert di voltarsi di nuovo. E se quello era troppo si chiese, proseguendo nella discesa, quale sarebbe stata la successiva reazione.

Prese tra le labbra il sesso già duro del ragazzo; non poté sentire i suoi lamenti a lungo, però, perché bastò quello e poco altro per portare Robert a godere. E l’immagine che ebbe davanti agli occhi dopo fu quello che si era aspettato quando più volte si era chiesto come quel ragazzo, probabilmente mai toccato prima, avrebbe reagito a qualsiasi atto amoroso.

Gli mise una mano sul petto mentre questo si alzava e abbassava rapido al ritmo del suo respiro. Era rosso in volto, gli occhi e la bocca semiaperti; Michael gli si sdraiò a fianco e lo cinse con un braccio stringendoselo contro. “Bello,” mormorò, “Quanto sei bello.”

Forse si addormentò così per qualche minuto, perché la mano che Robert gli fece scivolare tra le gambe lo fece tremare e ridestare di colpo. Stava accarezzando attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni ed era piacevole, impossibile da paragonare a qualsiasi altra cosa.

Intanto la giovane bocca gli depositava baci sulle labbra, sul mento e sulla guancia. Baci più caldi ancora delle carezze con la lingua che gli aveva regalato qualche tempo prima.

Voleva spogliarsi e stringerlo nudo tra le braccia, voleva affondare in lui mentre addentava delicato i tendini del suo collo. Ma questi soli pensieri si aggiunsero alle carezze di Robert e Michael sussultò di piacere; per la prima volta dalla sua bocca uscì il nome “Robert.”

 

Michael si svegliò stavolta conscio di aver dormito molto di più. Aveva Robert nascosto tra petto e spalla e sentiva un piacevole formicolio al solo ricordo di quanto accaduto.

Si divincolò dall’abbraccio del ragazzo senza svegliarlo. Uscì dal letto e andò a liberarsi dei vestiti e a sciacquarsi con acqua gelata. Osservò la sua faccia nel piccolo specchio e giurò di non aver mai visto i suoi occhi così vivi.

Tornò nella stanza e si infilò sotto alle coperte. Il freddo della casa e dell’acqua fu contrastato dal calore del corpo di Robert al quale si avvinghiò nella stessa posizione di quando lo aveva lasciato.

“Sei ghiacciato,” mormorò il ragazzo contro il suo petto. “Mh… E sei nudo,” aggiunse infilandogli una mano tra le gambe.

Michael bofonchiò una risata.

“Tu guarda… Ti sto scaldando il letto,” disse ancora Robert. Tastò tutto ciò che trovò sul percorso della sua mano come se non avesse un’idea chiara di quello che poteva esserci. Strinse le dita attorno ad ogni parte e fischiò compiaciuto quando prese una generosa porzione di pelle sul fianco. “Saltare pranzi non ti è servito a molto,” lo prese in giro.

Michael gli afferrò la mano, lo stese di schiena sotto il suo peso e gli inchiodò la mano sopra alla testa, “Ma tu non stai zitto mai?” chiese prima di baciarlo.

Il mugolio che si sollevò suggerì che Robert non stava zitto neanche in quel momento. Quando Michael staccò le labbra dalle sue infatti il ragazzo aveva già la bocca aperta per ribattere. “A dire il vero mi sta venendo in mente un valido motivo per tacere,” disse.

“La mia pace mentale?” domandò Michael.

“Chiamala come vuoi.”

Robert si liberò del suo peso sgusciando da sotto il suo braccio. Gli pizzicò i fianchi di modo che Michael si voltasse per sottrarsi. Quando lo ebbe sulla schiena si abbassò su di lui iniziando una lenta tortura di baci e carezze con le labbra. Michael chiuse gli occhi deliziato.

Robert non pareva intenzionato a dargli piacere nel significato massimo della parola, era più curioso di esplorare le possibilità.

Michael si ritrovò presto ad alternare rauchi ed imbarazzati gemiti ad esasperate mute invocazioni al cielo, il viso nascosto dietro alle mani, mentre Robert raramente lo prendeva in bocca e succhiava, si divertiva di più ad accarezzarglielo con le labbra. Infine dovette accorgersi che non era più possibile proseguire.

“Che devo fare adesso?” gli chiese il ragazzo sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui.

Se Michael si fosse staccato a morsi un dito, forse quello l’avrebbe aiutato ad evitare di urlare; ci pensò, in effetti infilò anche una nocca in bocca e addentò. Quel dannato ragazzo aveva un’innata capacità di essere al tempo stesso ingenuo e osceno. Che lo facesse apposta o meno era troppo presto per stabilirlo o forse l’ingenuo era lui a pensare che Robert non sapesse esattamente qual era il potere del suo fascino.

“Lascio indovinare a te,” mormorò Michael, la nocca che premeva ancora sul suo labbro inferiore, gli occhi che sondavano quelli blu di Robert, furbi e divertiti.

Avevano già dato dimostrazione di quanto i loro corpi rispondessero bene l’uno all’altro, Michael di certo si era reso conto di quanto poco gli bastava per perdere la testa ad una carezza di quelle mani, al tocco di quelle labbra, perfino ad uno sguardo.

Ma Robert che lo fissava mentre, come suggerito da Michael, indovinava da solo come concludere, quello fu anche troppo. Come se lo stesse sfidando a dirgli che stava sbagliando qualcosa, quando in realtà non poteva fare meglio di così. Michael giurò che l’estasi di quel momento durò un’eternità, e aveva perso anche al gioco di chi abbassava lo sguardo per primo, se mai quel gioco c’era stato. Con un braccio posato sugli occhi e la testa reclinata all’indietro si abbandonò senza molte riserve a quel rinnovato piacere sotto alle mani e alla bocca del ragazzo.

Con l’aria scaltra e impertinente del presuntuoso vincitore, Robert si sdraiò accanto a lui leccandosi le labbra.

Michael sollevò la testa e assottigliò le palpebre, “Stai cercando davvero di farti sbranare?”

Robert gli coprì il petto con un braccio e si accoccolò contro di lui, strofinò la guancia e la bocca sulla sua spalla. Sembrava un gattino e Michael era piuttosto certo di non aver mai gradito i gatti in generale, ma questo l’avrebbe tenuto lì a vita, l’affetto che dimostrava anche nei piccoli gesti era inebriante, già impossibile rinunciarvi dopo averlo provato in ogni forma.

“Non l’avevo mai fatto prima,” disse Robert strappandolo ai suoi pensieri.

Comprese la frase, ma ci mise un attimo a darle un contesto.

“Magari non mi credi ma… Non… Non l’avevo mai fatto prima,” ripeté Robert.

“Perché non dovrei crederti?” chiese Michael.

“Perché sono un bugiardo…” rispose Robert.

“Diciamo allora che ti credo perché mi hai fornito un’informazione spontanea della quale non avevo bisogno,” ribatté Michael, “Non mi importerebbe nulla di quello che hai fatto prima, comunque. Se c’è qualcosa che non sai fare è nascondere i tuoi sentimenti e quelli sono per me.”

Il silenzio che calò nei successivi minuti, in cui Robert gli accarezzò distrattamente la peluria sul petto, fece intuire a Michael di aver utilizzato parole che avevano toccato il ragazzo. Non era facile farlo stare zitto.

“Già, ma… È per te anche tutto il resto,” disse Robert dopo la lunga considerazione.

Michael rise appoggiando una mano sulla sua. Gli diede un bacio sulla testa e lo tenne così finché i primi rumori del mattino non diedero segno che la giornata era cominciata.

“Non ho voglia di alzarmi e andare a lavorare,” dichiarò Robert, “Questo non significa che non lo farò, solo che non ho voglia di farlo,” aggiunse poi tirandosi su a sedere. Si strofinò vigorosamente il viso con entrambe le mani e uscì dalla strigliata rosso in volto e coi capelli scarmigliati.

Michael lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo tirò di nuovo addosso, “Ammirevole, ma stavolta temo che darò io il cattivo esempio.”

Ribaltò le posizioni e tenne impegnato il ragazzo per diverso altro tempo.

Ci fu un momento in cui entrambi espressero il desiderio di mangiare qualcosa. Trovare i resti della cena non consumata della sera prima strappò un sorriso ad entrambi.

Fuori César lavorava come al solito ed era curioso, ma gradito, il fatto che non si fosse chiesto come mai quel giorno il signor Kohlhaas e il suo nuovo collaboratore non fossero a lavorare per i campi. Michael si sentì in colpa giusto il tempo di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, mentre osservava Robert, nudo, addentare una fetta di torta, poi decise che i cavalli potevano aspettare ancora un po’ e trascinò Robert di nuovo in camera.

Era ormai pomeriggio quando misero entrambi la testa fuori di casa perché Robert era più preoccupato per i cavalli di quanto lo fosse Michael stesso. Si divisero il lavoro arretrato, e Michael si accorse di quanto poco gli riusciva di tenere le mani lontane dal giovane quando lo lasciò camminare verso la stalla del puledro e gli occhi non vollero saperne di spostarsi da lui.

Robert si voltò una volta a sorridergli e Michael sentì contrarsi la gola attorno ad un respiro strozzato.

Avrebbe davvero potuto essere suo padre e tutto ciò che voleva era che quel ragazzo lo stringesse tra le braccia come aveva fatto per tutta la mattina, facendogli sentire che era la persona per lui più importante.

Tutto il pomeriggio fu una lunga attesa del momento in cui si sarebbero riuniti la sera.

E quella sera nessuno dei due pensò alla cena, preoccupati solo di levarsi ogni indumento di dosso e riprendere da dove avevano lasciato in sospeso.

 

Non dormiva.

Da tempo stava con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e accarezzava i capelli di Robert con le labbra. Aveva capito che il gesto non rischiava di destare il ragazzo e lo faceva perché gli sembrava di passare la bocca sulla piacevole peluria di una pesca. Intanto lo teneva abbracciato, con la sua schiena contro il petto, e il respiro regolare di Robert addormentato era calmante come il suono di un ruscello.

Si chiese in quale momento la sua volontà di non avvicinare in quel modo il ragazzo fosse venuta meno e non riuscì a darsi una risposta, come se l’ultima giornata fosse stata qualcosa di annunciato fin dal primo momento in cui aveva conosciuto il ragazzo; non era così, però sembrava.

Il modo in cui insieme si muovevano come fossero in perfetta sincronia, il modo in cui comunicavano perfino mentre discutevano non era qualcosa che poteva definirsi e di certo non era qualcosa a cui dare un brutto nome. Eppure una fitta di disagio Michael la stava provando; forse perché tra le braccia non solo aveva un ragazzo lontano dalla sua casa e dalla sua famiglia, ma anche qualcuno che da quella famiglia era stato praticamente cacciato.

Non voleva essere l’unico punto di riferimento di Robert, non era così che crescevano gli uomini. Voleva che Robert fosse libero di fare qualunque cosa volesse, in quel caso se avesse scelto di restare con lui sarebbe stata una decisione presa con coscienza, non per mancanza di altre vie d’uscita.

Il giovane si girò tra le sue braccia e Michael lo salutò con un bacio sulla fronte.

“Da quanto sei sveglio?” chiese Robert in uno sbadiglio.

“Ho trovato il modo per contattare tua madre,” disse a Robert.

Vide Robert sgranare gli occhi e sorridere. Poi lo abbracciò. Ecco, quella era esattamente la felicità che voleva vedere nei suoi occhi. La felicità di chi non ha limitazioni e può scegliere.

Avrebbe lottato per fargli riavere ciò che gli apparteneva di diritto.


	5. Chapter 5

Il motivo per cui non aveva informato César del segreto di Robert non era certo mancanza di fiducia nel suo collaboratore. Michael aveva ritenuto opportuno non tradire la volontà del ragazzo e tenere per sé ciò che Robert gli aveva rivelato quasi vergognandosi.

La verità riguardo a Robert Devereux era stata appena spiegata in poche semplici parole dal ragazzo, con numerose scuse per non averlo fatto prima, seduto al tavolo di César di fronte a lui e a Lisbeth.

I due coniugi, Michael constatò, non sembrarono sorpresi, ma più interessati.

Alla fine del racconto l’interesse si trasformò in tentativo di cospirazione contro il Barone.

“Robert… Sei il Conte,” disse César,”Sai cosa vuol dire?”

Robert scosse una mano, “No, César, non è quella la parte importante del discorso, mia madre…”

“Come non è la parte…?” César si voltò verso Michael, “Signore, lei sa meglio di me cosa significa. E anche perché l’avete tenuto nascosto.”

Michael non rispose subito e l’atteggiamento allarmò Robert, “Michael, ho rinunciato al mio titolo, c’è la vita di mia madre di mezzo.”

“Lo so…” lo rassicurò Michael, ma César non lasciò correre.

“Rinunciato al titolo! Un Conte non rinuncia al titolo!” sbottò César, era la prima volta che Michael lo vedeva così agitato. Di solito manteneva un rigoroso rispetto dei ranghi sociali, anche se nessuno glielo richiedeva, mentre adesso la loro sembrava un’assemblea tra cittadini pronti alla rivolta.

“Se tu riacquistassi il tuo titolo potresti governare su queste terre,” disse César allargando le braccia.

“Lo dici come se fossi certo della bontà della cosa,” Robert rise, “Chi ti dice che non sarei peggio di lui?”

César lo guardò, la testa inclinata da un lato. A Michael scappò da ridere, anche se condivideva il sentimento dietro l’espressione da padre annoiato di César. Lisbeth si limitò a sorridere. “Non ti conosci molto bene, Robert,” commentò la donna, “Noi forse ti abbiamo capito meglio di quanto ti sia capito tu stesso.”

Robert guardò tutti uno per volta, sul viso gratitudine mista a sorpresa e imbarazzo. “Grazie, ma… Vorrei solo vedere mia madre. Davvero. Perdonatemi. Non…” Robert si sentì in dovere di scusarsi, tra mezze parole e sguardi confusi, e a Michael non piacque la situazione soffocante che si era creata attorno a lui. “Non potrei vantare dei diritti al titolo, nemmeno se volessi. Non ho alcuna terra, alcun possedimento. Io e mia madre non abbiamo nulla.”

Questo sembrò zittire César, anche deluderlo, ma fu per il meglio. Michael non poteva nascondere di desiderare la stessa cosa che desiderava l’uomo, un cambio in meglio all’apice del potere su quei territori, ma non avrebbe costretto Robert a fare nulla che non si sentiva di fare.

Questo non significava che non avrebbe fatto niente lui stesso.

Guardò César pregandolo silenziosamente di non insistere oltre sull’argomento e così quella sera pianificarono soltanto il viaggio che Lisbeth avrebbe fatto dal Barone per chiedere un incontro con Lettice.

“Sei certa che nessuno ti conosca?” si assicurò Robert, “Non voglio che tu corra alcun pericolo, altrimenti non ti chiederei mai una cosa del genere.”

“Non preoccuparti,” ribatté la donna, “So quello che devo fare e poi voglio partecipare.”

“A cosa?” chiese Robert.

“Non lo so, ma ho l’impressione che sia l’inizio di qualcosa d’importante,” disse Lisbeth, “O non ci sarebbe un Conte seduto alla mia tavola,” terminò sollevando un sopracciglio e subito dopo guardando Michael, come a dire che quell’argomento era chiuso quando lei avrebbe detto che era chiuso.

 

 

Michael aveva già provato una volta quanto il tempo sembrava scorrere lento quando si attendeva il ritorno di qualcuno, o quando lo si andava a cercare in mezzo al bosco. Quel pomeriggio sia per lui che per César e Robert ci furono momenti lunghi come l’inverno prima di vedere ritornare il carro di Lisbeth trainato da Gen e poter tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Robert le andò incontro per primo, subito dopo aver mormorato che l’importante era che fosse rientrata. Michael sospettò che il ragazzo non nutrisse alcuna speranza che il messaggio fosse stato recapitato o che anche solo l’incontro ci fosse stato.

“Tutto è andato per il meglio,” disse Lisbeth scendendo dal carro. Prese la mano che Robert le offrì in aiuto. “Questo te lo manda tua madre,” gli consegnò un foglio piagato in quattro. “Che donna bellissima, ora capisco da dove hai preso quegli occhi da angelo,” commentò sorridendo.

Robert sollevò il suo sguardo su Michael, le dita che reggevano il biglietto tremavano. Lo aprì e nel riconoscere la scrittura della madre gli si dipinse un sorriso radioso sul suo viso.

Michael sorrise di riflesso, accorgendosi di averlo fatto solo quando dovette parlare, “Dunque? Cosa ti manda a dire?”

“Giorno, ora e luogo dell’incontro,” rispose Robert. “Posso vederla…” aggiunse con gli occhi lucidi.

 

 

Si scoprì terrorizzato all’idea che Robert potesse essere scoperto e punito per aver trasgredito alle regole del Barone. L’unica certezza che aveva era che sua madre non l’avrebbe mai messo in pericolo, ma quello non impediva al Barone di farla seguire, di fermarla e mandare al suo posto qualcun altro, di vendicarsi in qualche modo.

Invece, mentre teneva d’occhio da lontano madre e figlio che chiacchieravano, si tranquillizzò e dovette arrendersi all’evidenza che Robert aveva preso da sua madre non solo l’aspetto, ma anche il coraggio e l’ingegno. Lettice, al contrario del figlio, non era nemmeno goffa e confusionaria, e quelle erano caratteristiche utili a chi voleva andarsene per qualche ora senza essere notato.

Robert salutò sua madre con un abbraccio e due baci sulle guance. Un altro forte abbraccio, consapevole del lungo tempo che sarebbe trascorso prima di potersi vedere di nuovo e poi i due si separarono.

La donna salì a cavallo e fece una cosa inaspettata, prima di andarsene; si voltò e salutò verso Michael con la mano. Anche Michael alzò una mano, anche se incerta, in risposta e poi la donna partì al galoppo scomparendo tra gli alberi.

Robert rimase a guardarla finché riuscì a scorgerne la sagoma e in seguito tornò sui suoi passi. Abbracciò Michael non appena gli fu vicino e gli sussurrò “Grazie” all’orecchio.

Rientrarono con le buone notizie per César e Lisbeth, il cui prezioso aiuto non era stato invano. Si fermarono a parlare con loro perché era giusto che anche loro sapessero, che fossero parte dei festeggiamenti alla riuscita del piano.

Ma sia lui che Robert avrebbero voluto essere altrove e Michael non si sentiva neanche tanto in colpa a pensare che invece che al tavolo di Lisbeth e César, sarebbe voluto essere sdraiato nel letto con Robert, a rendergli quell’abbraccio in cui il ragazzo l’aveva stretto nei boschi.

Il suo desiderio si realizzò a tarda sera, quando finalmente poté avere Robert tutto per lui, nella camera che ormai condividevano da giorni.

 

Il ragazzo era sdraiato sulla pancia. Il lenzuolo lo copriva dal fondoschiena in giù, scoperto il dorso fino alla fine della spina dorsale, lungo la quale Michael stava passando due dita in su e in giù, in un’infinita carezza. Robert godeva delle tenerezze col viso girato verso di lui, la guancia sulla mano.

Michael gli spostò i capelli dagli occhi. Lo stava guardando come fosse stato al cospetto di un prezioso artefatto, ne aveva coscienza e non avrebbe potuto evitarlo nemmeno volendo.

“Mia madre ha detto che il Barone sta cercando di chiudere tutti i tuoi commerci,” disse Robert come fosse sovrappensiero, “Dice che sa per certo che si sta adoperando per impedire ai tuoi clienti di continuare a comprare i tuoi cavalli.”

Michael fermò la sua mano a metà della schiena di Robert, “Perché me lo dici solo ora?”

“Perché non avrei voluto dirtelo affatto,” ammise Robert, “Ho paura che tu cercherai di combatterlo. Ma ho anche promesso che non ti avrei più mentito…”

“Se i miei commerci dovessero chiudersi e non potessi più guadagnare sulla vendita dei cavalli non rimarrebbero fondi per mandare avanti la fattoria, per pagare César e men che meno per occuparsi dei cavalli stessi,” elencò Michael.

“Lo so.”

Gli bastò come risposta. Al momento non voleva pensarci neanche lui.

Si abbassò sul ragazzo e con devozione ne ricoprì di baci tutta la schiena.

 

 

Robert aveva sviluppato un legame molto forte col puledrino nero. Non era ancora svezzato, eppure seguire Robert mentre svolgeva le altre sue mansioni per la fattoria era diventato un rituale immancabile per la bestiola.

Difficile vedere Robert in giro senza Dag alle sue spalle che lo spingeva col muso o gli chiedeva di giocare a rincorrersi. Il cavallino aveva una passione per il galoppo, o quello che lui riteneva fosse galoppo sulle instabili lunghe zampe, e lo metteva in pratica ogni volta che Robert lo lasciava libero si gironzolare.

A Michael piaceva guardarli; dava un senso di serenità in una situazione di stallo che serena non era affatto.

César gli aveva appena comunicato novità poco piacevoli al suo ritorno dall’usuale viaggio nei dintorni per vendere i prodotti della fattoria. Le persone erano state minacciate dal Barone, non avrebbero comprato.

Il vigliacco stava davvero adoperandosi per fargli tabula rasa attorno e Michael non trovava altra spiegazione al comportamento se non la questione tra lui, il Barone, i suoi due cavalli e la volontà di Robert di riportarglieli.

Il Barone doveva sapere che Robert si era fermato a vivere lì e a quanto pareva non stava rispettando i patti; Robert aveva rinunciato al titolo, ma non veniva lasciato in pace. Se Michael e la fattoria fossero andati in rovina, Robert avrebbe fatto la stessa fine. A quello mirava il Barone.

Michael si sentiva ora così come si era sentito settimane prima al furto dei suoi due morelli: impotente e furioso. Le ingiustizie ed i soprusi sembravano essere pronti a schiacciare le persone oneste ad ogni passo compiuto e quello cominciava a stancarlo.

Una cosa sola aveva sbagliato il Barone: stava obbligando le persone a fare ciò che lui voleva. Si fosse trattato di calpestare solo i diritti di Michael Kohlhaas forse a nessuno sarebbe importato, ma stava cercando di calpestare i diritti di molta più gente. E se la gente si arrabbiava tutta insieme diventava pericolosa.

“Chi pensi che sarebbe disposto ad insorgere con me, se volessi mettere le cose a posto su queste terre?” chiese una sera al tavolo di César, durante un incontro a due tra loro, lontano da Robert e Lisbeth.

“Io, signore,” rispose César finendo il bicchiere di vino.

“Grazie, ma ho bisogno di qualche testa in più per far saltare quella del Barone.”

 

 

Quella sera si trovava al tavolo dove di solito mangiavano, casualmente a fare i conti delle spese sostenute negli ultimi tempi. Robert rientrò spalancando la porta e richiudendola con forza alle sue spalle.

“Abbiamo parlato dello sbattere le porte, Robert,” lo riprese Michael con non più di una veloce occhiata in sua direzione.

“Quello non era sbattere una porta perché sono goffo,” ribatté Robert respirando a fatica, “O perché sono confusionario…” mantenne la frase in sospeso finché Michael non lo guardò e allora lo vide serio e terribilmente preoccupato.

“Quello era sbattere una porta perché sono di corsa, sono agitato e non posso aspettare oltre a chiederti cosa diavolo sono tutte le armi che ho visto nel capanno…” la richiesta sembrava terminata lì, ma Robert continuava a muovere le labbra come se avesse altro da dire e non riuscisse a tirarlo fuori.

“Il capanno chiuso in cui non saresti dovuto entrare?” gli domandò Michael. Anche se sentiva da solo quanto stupido fosse specificare.

“Michael… Hai detto che vivo qui, che questa è casa mia, me l’hai detto e ripetuto,” col dito Robert indicò la stanza adiacente, “Erano parole giusto per accompagnare quello che facevamo in camera da letto o le pensavi veramente?”

“Non ti rispondo neanche,” disse Michael arricciando il naso contrariato.

Robert corse a sedersi al tavolo di fronte a lui, “Allora dimmi perché all’improvviso abbiamo tanto ferro da poter rifornire un esercito, non dirmi che è per difesa e non dirmi che è stato sempre lì perché so che non è così e mi preoccupa il fatto che tu e César siate riusciti a recuperare così tante spade senza che io mi accorgessi di nulla. Michael…”

Michael raccolse i fogli sparsi davanti a lui in una pila, ci mise una mano sopra. Prese un lungo respiro. “Spesso per ottenere giustizia bisogna pretenderla. In parte me l’hai insegnato tu quando ti sei presentato qui con dei cavalli che se non avessi portato via a forza non mi avrebbero mai restituito, non importava quanto fosse ingiusto.”

“Io ho contrattato per quei cavalli,” ricordò Robert, “Tu vuoi presentarti di fronte a uomini armati con delle armi. Quello significa guerra.”

“E guerra sia.”

“No!” Robert si alzò di scatto con due manate sulla tavola, “No che non dev’esserlo! Non voglio che tu finisca ammazzato!”

“Quindi staremo qui ad attendere di andare in rovina finché il Barone ci avrà tolto ogni via di commercio disponibile?” chiese Michael, “Questa è la tua idea di vita?”

“Troviamo un altro modo, deve esserci. Deve esserci un altro modo…” Robert lo ripeté come se così la frase potesse realizzarsi da sola.

“Hai detto tu stesso che non c’è modo, Robert,” disse Michael, “Hai detto che nemmeno tu hai titolo per combatterlo. Allora dobbiamo farlo con le armi.”

Gli pesò vedere il volto di Robert segnato da profonda delusione, ma non ebbe soluzione neanche per quello. Certe volte l’unica soluzione era urlare e farsi sentire sopra tutte le altre voci.

 

 

Michael si svegliò il mattino dopo e Robert non era lì con lui.

Non era mai accaduto e, considerato come si erano addormentati la sera prima, senza aggiungere una parola in più a quanto si erano detti ed entrambi silenziosi, seri e pensierosi, il fatto risultò strano a Michael. Strano e preoccupante.

C’era solo da stabilire se fosse preoccupante solo per la loro relazione, e quindi una semplice lite, o se fosse un segno più grave.

Qualcosa suggerì a Michael che quello della sera prima non era Robert che litigava, che faceva i capricci o che si intestardiva; quello della sera prima era un uomo preoccupato che pensava a come risolvere un grande problema. E temeva che la sua assenza fosse legata in qualche modo a quella soluzione.

Michael si vestì in fretta e si precipitò fuori da casa, per cercare il ragazzo almeno per scrupolo. Ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe trovato.

Il passo successivo fu di darsi del bastardo da solo e poi di preparare il cavallo per andare a cercare Robert più lontano. Ben più lontano.

La sera prima aveva detto al giovane che non c’era un altro modo perché l’altro modo era che lui riavesse il titolo di Conte per spodestare il Barone. Ed era terrorizzato che Robert fosse andato proprio a cercare un dialogo col Barone riguardo a quello.

L’avrebbero ammazzato non appena avesse messo piede nei paraggi, stavano aspettando solo una mossa azzardata del genere.

Mentre cavalcava attraverso la radura per essere più rapido, memore del giorno in cui era andato a cercare Robert con molta meno apprensione di quella che stava provando adesso, Michael ripensò a tutte le volte in cui aveva fatto capire a Robert, in modo più o meno chiaro, che essere uomini significava rischiare e mettersi in gioco.

Al momento le trovava tutte idiozie buone per farsi ammazzare e se ciò fosse accaduto a Robert avrebbe innanzitutto fatto una strage e poi si sarebbe dato fuoco da solo.

La meta sapeva qual era, meno ovvia era la strada percorsa dal ragazzo per raggiungerla.

Giunto a metà tragitto Michael cominciò a chiedersi quanto distacco avesse Robert, se fosse già arrivato a destinazione, se il fatto di aver intrapreso una strada diversa dalla sua potesse aver compromesso del tutto la possibilità di trovarlo prima…

Quando all’improvviso, alla sua destra, dalla parte opposta e a valle rispetto a dove lui stava cavalcando, vide un gruppo di cavalli inseguire qualcuno.

Era troppo in alto e troppo lontano per discernere facce e individui, ma non aveva dubbi che quello che stava correndo davanti era Robert. Aveva un bel vantaggio sugli uomini a cavallo, ma c’erano i cani.

I cani l’avrebbero raggiunto in fretta, per quello gli uomini se la prendevano comoda a cavallo. Non c’era bisogno di sporcarsi le mani se i cani avrebbero fatto la parte del lavoro più importante.

Robert si infilò nel bosco e i cani dietro di lui.

Michael non poté vedere più nulla; prese la via più breve per scendere a valle e cominciò a cavalcare quanto più in fretta poteva Gen.

 

 

Aveva perso il luogo preciso dove Robert si era addentrato nel bosco, stupidamente non aveva preso riferimenti.

Il cuore gli stava scoppiando in petto come se fosse stato lui a compiere la pazza corsa e non Gen; immagini di Robert straziato dai denti dei mastini gli stavano entrando nel cervello come chiodi arrugginiti, rendendogli difficile pensare con lucidità.

Dovette per forza rallentare, senza indizi, e perdere tempo prezioso lo terrorizzò ancora di più.

Non c’era più nessuno, nemmeno qualcuno con cui prendersela se avesse trovato Robert in fin di vita, la gola aperta da un morso, il viso coperto di sangue.

“Maledizione!” urlò facendo spaventare Gen che lo considerò un rimprovero per lui.

Si coprì la bocca con l’incavo del gomito, pregando Gen di proseguire con una carezza rassicurante. Ad un certo punto della linea che separava la radura dall’inizio della foresta, Michael vide i segni del passaggio dei cani. E la giacca che spesso usava Robert, lacera, impigliata ad un cespuglio.

Con qualche difficoltà trovò uno spazio dove poter passare con Gen e si addentrò.

Tremava.

Tremava per tutto il tempo trascorso, tremava per come l’avrebbe ritrovato e tremava ancora di più nel terrore di non trovarlo affatto, che gli uomini fossero passati prima di lui e…

“Michael!”

Si voltò alla voce di Robert. Smontò da Gen senza neanche averlo visto e si girò e rigirò su se stesso un paio di volte.

“Sono qui, non riesco più a scendere…” disse Robert.

Michael alzò il viso, come fatto altre volte all’ombra dell’albero su cui Robert soleva arrampicarsi, e lo trovò anche questa volta sul ramo più basso. Sorrideva.

“Stai bene?” mormorò Michael con la voce ridotta ad un roco sussurro. Si appoggiò al tronco e allungò le braccia per fargli segno di scendere.

Robert riuscì a scendere per il primo pezzo, poi si fidò di Michael per l’ultimo tratto, finendogli addosso.

Per i primi minuti Michael non riuscì a far altro che baciarlo e baciarlo. Accertarsi che stesse bene guardandolo e tastandolo ovunque e baciarlo ancora.

“Sto bene, Michael…” disse Robert all’ennesimo bacio, “Sto bene.”

“Sono contento, perché ora ti ucciderò con le mie mani,” ringhiò Michael quando ebbe voce per farlo.

Robert aggrottò la fronte, “Non credevo che avrebbero davvero…” si leccò le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, “Hanno davvero cercato di uccidermi, io… Volevo solo parlare. Sono davvero così ingenuo?”

Michael abbandonò le ritorsioni al gesto del ragazzo, lo guardò serio e gli prese il viso tra le mani, “Tu no, Robert. Tu ti comporti come dovrebbe essere, non sei tu a sbagliare.”

“Ma sono io quello che stava per morire,” terminò triste, “Non c’è davvero modo di avere giustizia senza usare le armi?”

Una cosa aveva capito Michael da quest’orribile esperienza, qualcosa che gli era sfuggita fino a che non ci aveva sbattuto la testa contro: combattere avrebbe portato a questo. Non solo vedere persone che conosceva essere ferite o peggio, morire, ma anche vedere Robert andarci di mezzo. Non c’era alcun dubbio che tutti avrebbero pagato il prezzo di uno scontro ed era molto chiaro che niente valeva vedere Robert in pericolo.

Lo abbracciò di nuovo. “Come sei sfuggito ai cani?” gli chiese evitando per il momento di rispondere alla sua difficile domanda.

O più che difficile scomoda e dolorosa. Se non si usavano le armi, l’unico altro modo di andare avanti era abbassare la testa e subire i soprusi. Questo doveva rispondergli?

“Non sai arrampicarti così in fretta,” lo prese in giro tirandolo verso Gen. Voleva tornare a casa il prima possibile.

“Non mi sono arrampicato per sfuggire ai cani,” rispose Robert montando su Gen, “Quegli idioti si sono dimenticati che mi occupavo di tutti gli animali del Barone, non solo dei cavalli. I cani mi hanno inseguito nel bosco e mi sono saltati addosso per leccarmi.”

Michael lo abbracciò da dietro, chiuse gli occhi ridendo contro i suoi capelli.

“Ho dato ai cani la mia giacca strappata e mi sono arrampicato sull’albero,” continuò Robert, “Gli uomini del Barone non sono molto svegli. Non c’era sangue eppure hanno dato per scontato che mi avessero beccato. Perfino quando non mi hanno trovato erano ancora convinti che fossi andato a morire da qualche parte.”

“Non concepiscono che i cani possano avere dei sentimenti,” disse Michael, “Per loro scatenarteli contro produce un solo ed unico risultato.”

“Per fortuna io sono cresciuto con la tua mentalità,” ribatté Robert, “Sia riguardo ai cavalli che ai cani. Ora troviamo Phil. L’ho lasciato quando mi sono accorto che mi stavano seguendo. È all’inizio della valle, sono sicuro che mi starà aspettando.”

Già, il rispetto che Robert aveva per gli animali ripagava a quanto pareva. Michael ringraziò che per qualche strana ragione, senza volerlo, era stato lui stesso a crescere un ragazzo che nemmeno conosceva con quel tipo di mentalità.

Il suo era sempre stato un nome ben conosciuto e stimato, l’idea che il Barone stesse cercando di portargli via anche quello bruciava. Bruciava sempre e bruciava tanto.

Doveva esserci un altro modo.


	6. Chapter 6

Trascorsero altre settimane in cui rimasero in allarme dopo quanto accaduto a Robert, ma in cui non successe nulla.

Non che Michael ne fosse stupito; il Barone non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa di così eclatante come andare a prenderli a casa loro, sarebbe stato troppo perfino per lui. Non avrebbe avuto dalla sua parte alcuna legge per giustificare un attacco del genere e il fatto che volesse liberarsi del Conte sarebbe stato palese a chiunque, dopo. Certe voci facevano in fretta a diventare di dominio pubblico.

La paura che però il Barone fosse così folle e così sicuro del suo potere da tentare una cosa del genere rimaneva. Michael non poteva dimenticare l’immagine di uomini a cavallo che inseguivano un ragazzo disarmato e che subito dopo gli scatenavano contro una muta di cani. E solo per eseguire degli ordini.

Non rimase con le mani in mano; aveva cominciato a portare Robert con lui nei suoi viaggi attorno alla fattoria, alla ricerca di vecchi e nuovi clienti.

A dispetto dei timori che aveva avuto per l’identità di Robert si convinse a farlo quando lasciarlo a casa si era reso più complicato che portarselo dietro. E non poteva certo dire che gli abitanti del paese avessero fatto domande su di lui; l’avevano preso per quello che alla fine era, un nuovo collaboratore di Michael.

Il ragazzo imparava in fretta; aveva una gran parlantina quando si trattava di cavalli e di commercio. Michael non aveva granché da insegnargli, perché Robert sembrava avere già dimestichezza e il suo fascino faceva presa su chiunque. Peccato che alla simpatia che suscitava non corrispondeva mai un acquisto.

Non usavano parlare con nessuno delle minacce che il Barone aveva fatto serpeggiare tra i clienti, ma le leggevano negli occhi di tutti.

All’inizio alternarono i viaggi lunghi in città al lavoro in fattoria, poi alternarono i viaggi brevi in città al lavoro in fattoria e prima che Michael potesse rendersene pienamente conto andare a fare un giro nei dintorni, magari solo a cavallo e senza il carro, era diventata una sorta di abitudine di cortesia nei riguardi degli abitanti che vivevano nei dintorni.

“Non so neanche perché ti sto seguendo,” disse Michael dopo un buon tratto di strada in silenzio, “Non vendiamo nulla da settimane eppure viaggiamo di più di quando usavo fare affari ogni giorno. Com’è possibile?”

“Non puoi certo dimenticarti delle persone quando non comprano cavalli, o frutta, o grano…” disse Robert, “Manteniamo buoni rapporti di vicinato.”

“Anche se non dovessero comprare mai più e finissimo in rovina?” si informò Michael.

“Soprattutto,” ribatté Robert, “Se il Barone continuerà a governare così non credo ci sarà nulla di buono per nessuno. Saremo tutti negli stessi identici guai.”

Michael valutò attentamente le parole del ragazzo. Era quello il motivo per cui una rivolta da lui guidata avrebbe funzionato.

Il principio era lo stesso, solo che Robert preferiva l’unione per supportarsi insieme, che l’unione per combattere.

“E dove stiamo andando ora?” chiese Michael solo in quel momento accorgendosi che non ne aveva la minima idea.

“Dalla signora Agnes,” indicò al di là del ponticello sul corso d’acqua, “Non ti ricordi? Le abbiamo promesso una cesta di mele.”

“Tu le hai promesso una cesta di mele,” specificò Michael.

 

 

Quella mattina Michael aveva svegliato Robert all’alba e l’aveva trascinato quasi letteralmente sul carro. Voleva controllare la situazione lontano da lì, dalla parte opposta alle terre del Barone. Sarebbe stato di certo più sicuro viaggiare essendo del tutto sconosciuti, anche se quello era uno svantaggio anche maggiore per il commercio.

Chi aveva già da chi acquistare non si sarebbe fidato di nuovi visi e chi commerciava da quelle parti non avrebbe gradito concorrenza.

Ma peggio della situazione vicino a casa non poteva essere e valeva la pena tentare.

“Sei sicuro che César e Lisbeth non siano in pericolo?” domandò Robert. Aveva fatto quella domanda mille volte, seppur ponendola in modo sempre diverso.

“Purtroppo non sono sicuro che siamo lontano dal pericolo neanche noi, ma non possiamo vivere come prigionieri nelle nostre terre,” rispose Michael, “Non pensare al peggio in anticipo.”

“Tu pensi sempre al peggio in anticipo,” ribatté Robert.

“Quando ho a che fare con te quello di solito è il pensiero più corretto che posso fare,” disse Michael.

Robert gli fece il verso, si appoggiò al bordo del sedile con le mani in grembo, “Per questo arrivi sempre in tempo per salvarmi,” dichiarò.

Michael si fece serio, “Neanche quello è il modo in cui voglio vivere.”

“Mi dispiace,” ripeté Robert come faceva ogni volta che Michael ritornava su quel pomeriggio, gli uomini a cavallo, i cani…

“No, non hai capito,” Michael si voltò a guardarlo, “Posso venire a cercarti nei boschi anche tutti i giorni per il resto della mia vita,” gli disse, “Quello che non tollero è che io debba dare per scontato di non trovarti vivo perché qualcuno ti ha trovato prima di me.”

Robert abbassò la testa, con le dita si impegnò a staccare pezzi di legno dal bordo della seduta. Stava ascoltando e Michael lo vide assorto, forse troppo.

“Se cadi nel fiume e affoghi o se ti sbranano i lupi va bene, però,” Michael smorzò l’atmosfera, “Perché su quello non ho alcun potere…”

Robert alzò il viso a sorridergli, “Davvero hai detto per il resto della tua vita?”

Inclinò la testa, “Quello hai colto dalle mie parole?” chiese Michael.

Il sorriso di Robert si allargò.

“Non penso di potermi liberare di te,” spiegò Michael, “Quindi se non sarai tu ad andartene un giorno, suppongo…”

“Questo è un discreto cambiamento da quando mi hai detto di sparire dalle tue terre,” Robert gli puntò un dito contro.

“Il discreto cambiamento è avvenuto perché invece la tua testa dura è sempre la stessa, a quanto pare,” ribatté Michael.

“E mi ringrazio da solo per quello, se fosse stato per te...” Robert scosse la testa, “Testardo.”

“Vuoi che ti lasci a terra?”

“Non lo faresti mai,” disse sicuro Robert, “Ci tieni a me. Ti preoccupi di quanto mangio, dormo, se mi stanco… Che stia al caldo, che sia…” si schiarì la voce, “Soddisfatto,” mormorò la parola con quanta più intensità gli riuscì.

“Ti tratto troppo bene, hai ragione,” commentò Michael con indifferenza.

“Non ho detto troppo, quando ho detto troppo?”

“L’ho detto io,” continuò Michael, “Ma non preoccuparti, oggi faremo lezione di vita all’aperto. Stasera accenderai tu il fuoco e…”

“Quale fuoco? Perché?” Robert raddrizzò la schiena attento a cogliere il resto della spiegazione.

“Non pensavi mica avremmo fatto in tempo a ritornare a casa?” Michael sollevò un sopracciglio, “Staremo fuori almeno due notti e ti assicuro che non ci sono locande da queste parti.”

“Fuori? Qui?” Robert indicò attorno ruotando il braccio, “Per terra?”

Michael allargò il sorriso come fatto da Robert poco prima, “Non è molto diverso dalla stalla di Dag dove spesso dormivi.”

Robert sbuffò, “A fatica sono passato dalla stalla a casa e adesso tu mi vuoi far dormire nel bosco. Se avessi ancora il mio titolo sarei il primo Conte ad aver trascorso più notti sotto alle stelle che sotto ad un tetto.”

Michael pensò che non era certo un disonore.

E pensò anche che il titolo ce l’aveva, eccome, era suo di nascita. Erano i mezzi per rivendicarlo che mancavano.

 

 

Erano già alla seconda fattoria trovata sulla strada e le parole scambiate col proprietario non avevano sortito grandi speranze. Come già sospettato ognuno aveva allevatori da cui si serviva regolarmente. I volti nuovi non erano visti di buon occhio e Robert si stava accorgendo anche del perché fosse più saggio trascorrere la notte da qualche parte lungo il percorso che chiedere ospitalità.

Quando fu troppo buio per andare avanti trovarono riparo sotto delle rocce, in un punto dello spiazzo erboso in cui Gen si fermò a rifocillarsi.

Erano affamati anche loro, ma l’aria si era fatta più fredda e serviva un focolare.

Robert sistemò i rami raccolti, la paglia e prese in mano l’acciarino. Diede dei colpi in rapida successione sulla pietra e una pioggia di scintille si riversò sulla paglia. In poche mosse il ragazzo ottenne un fuoco che andava solo alimentato per durare.

“Te l’ha insegnato César?” chiese Michael compiaciuto.

“Non mi ha insegnato nulla César, a parte qualche imprecazione,” rispose Robert, “Me l’hai insegnato tu.”

“Non l’ho mai fatto,” Michael scosse la testa confuso.

“Ma io ti ho guardato,” disse Robert, “Ti osservo sempre.”

Michael tendeva a scordare che il ragazzo che era diventato il suo amante era anche un ragazzo cresciuto senza padre, che guardava a lui con occhi colmi di un’ammirazione e una fiducia spesso filiale.

“Non so se sono l’esempio giusto a cui rifarsi,” mormorò Michael, “L’unico insegnamento che ti stavo dando ti ha fatto quasi uccidere.”

“Il tuo insegnamento era giusto,” disse Robert, “Era la messa in pratica che era sbagliata.” Il giovane si strinse nelle spalle.

“Quando hai bisogno di me per imparare a fare qualcosa, chiedimi,” disse Michael, “Se è qualcosa che so te la insegnerò io.”

“Hai detto che non volevi fare da padre a nessuno, per quello non ho mai chiesto,” Robert infilò un altro ramo nel falò.

“Tu mi ascolti solo quando dico stupidaggini, vero?” chiese Michael. La faccia stupita di Robert lo divertì, come se lui avesse appena dichiarato di essere un cavallo.

“Me la sono imposta come regola,” rispose il ragazzo avvicinando il viso, lo baciò su una guancia prolungando l’azione e rendendola molto più sensuale di quanto non fosse. “E in questo modo ho molte più occasioni di seguire le tue direttive.”

Michael voltò il viso così che Robert posò il secondo bacio sulle sue labbra.

“Non farei dello spirito se fossi in te,” lo avvertì Michael, “Posso sempre rimetterti a lavorare con César.”

Robert gli cinse la vita con un braccio; così vicini al fuoco, stretti l’uno accanto all’altro, la grotta non era poi così fredda.

“Ormai non avrebbe più importanza,” Robert gli sfregò il naso sul collo, il suo respiro caldo e le sue parole gli solleticavano la pelle. “Quando mi allontanavi e non sapevo cosa provavi per me stavo male, adesso so che non mi vuoi tenere lontano. Tu César e Lisbeth siete la mia famiglia. Mi spiace che mia madre non possa stare con noi, le piacerebbe molto di più la tua fattoria di…”

Le parole di Robert si persero. Michael ascoltava senza più prestare attenzione perché c’era qualcosa in ciò che aveva appena detto Robert che valeva la pena prendere in considerazione.

Già… Perché sua madre viveva col Barone?

Michael aveva sempre dato per scontato che la donna preferisse la ricchezza della stanza dove di certo abitava di qualunque altro posto potesse esserle offerto.

Ma se non era così…

 

 

Il viaggio di ritorno a casa, come previsto, fu a mani vuote. E vuote speranze.

Robert non parlava da quando gli aveva chiesto quanto tempo la fattoria e i cavalli potevano andare avanti senza l’aiuto monetario che il commercio forniva e Michael gli aveva risposto non oltre la prossima stagione.

Robert aveva chiesto le sorti della fattoria e dei cavalli, non quelle loro, e quello non era passato inosservato a Michael. Era come se il ragazzo si fosse fatto carico di tutte le responsabilità del posto dove viveva e lavorava. Non era solo affetto, non era preoccupazione per il suo futuro, era anche consapevolezza per quello che avrebbe comportato la perdita dei fondi necessari per tenere in piedi la fattoria.

“Hai più pensato ad un modo per… Risolvere la situazione, senza scatenare una guerra?” domandò Robert sul tratto di strada che percorso fino in fondo li avrebbe portati a casa.

Michael scrutò all’orizzonte e vide del movimento; gli sembrò inusuale. Così all’esterno della fattoria di solito César non muoveva né cavalli né altri animali.

“Ci ho pensato,” disse Michael continuando a tenere d’occhio il fondo del sentiero, “Ma l’idea migliore che ho avuto non è attuabile nella presente situazione...” Michael rallentò il trotto di Gen. “Robert, cosa vedi vicino a casa?”

Robert, che aveva parlato con lui tutto il tempo senza guardare la strada, girò il viso per la prima volta e si tirò su a sedere dritto di scatto. “Quelle sono moltissime persone.”

“Già,” Michael deglutì, “Già, davvero moltissime.”

Fermò il carro, ma si accorse che ormai erano stati avvistati. Un gruppetto, seppur ancora lontano, li indicò chiaramente e da lì a poco partì un cavallo con sopra qualcuno che galoppò per raggiungerli.

“É… È César…” esclamò Robert più tranquillo.

Michael espirò, ancora non sentendosi del tutto al sicuro, ma se César li stava raggiungendo di certo non era un attacco alla proprietà.

“Signore! Signore! Michael…” mano a mano che César si avvicinava perse le maniere facendo sorridere Michael. L’uomo tirò le redini e fermò il cavallo accanto a Gen. “Gli abitanti del posto…” ansimò indicando verso la folta schiera di gente alla fattoria, “Sono quasi tutti qui. Hanno… Hanno una proposta…”

 

 

La gente era molta più di quella che era apparsa da lontano.

Perché molti erano fuori dalla fattoria, nei dintorni, ma altrettanti erano entrati, sparsi per la sua terra. Michael si riscoprì per niente irritato dalla cosa.

La proposta non poteva che riguardare la questione del Barone e l’idea che tutti gli abitanti si fossero riuniti per cercare una soluzione e che la soluzione fossero venuti a proporla a lui…

Già, perché a lui?

“César perché qui?” domandò Michael temendo la risposta, “Non andremo alle armi, quello è stato scartato da tempo.”

“No, Signore…” César tentennò. Smontarono dal cavallo e dal carro e mentre si avvicinavano alle prime persone l’uomo proseguì, “Ecco… Sanno, sanno che Robert…”

Non riuscì a terminare la frase.

“César!” esclamò Michael. Prese per un braccio Robert e lo fermò, “Chi li ha informati?”

“Signore, nessuno… Lo hanno sempre saputo,” disse César col viso sereno e intenerito di chi stava rivelando una banale verità ad un bambino un po’ ingenuo.

Michael scosse la testa incredulo. Da quando sapevano? E non avevano mai parlato?

“Non voglio darlo in pasto alla gente,” dichiarò Michael rendendo chiara la sua intenzione di fare marcia indietro all’istante e portare Robert via di lì.

“No, Signore…”

“Michael,” Robert gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, “Sentiamo cosa vogliono…”

“Sei pazzo?” disse Michael, “Se sanno chi sei vogliono solo che tu vada a reclamare il tuo titolo al posto del Barone.”

“Perché dovrebbero volere me al posto del Barone se nemmeno mi conoscono?” domandò Robert.

“Robert… Certo che ti conoscono,” ribatté Michael. E non appena pronunciò quelle parole ripensò a tutti i loro viaggi porta a porta, fattoria per fattoria, tutte le chiacchierate prive di scopo fatte con le persone del luogo, alla cordialità di Robert e al suo curarsi dei rapporti con la gente.

“E piaci a tutti…” aggiunse Michael sovrappensiero, “Non c’è nessuno che non ti stimi, delle persone che abbiamo visitato negli ultimi tempi.”

Anche Robert si zittì in stupore.

“È proprio questo il punto, Signore, nessuno di loro vuole mettere in pericolo Robert. Avrebbero un’altra soluzione,” disse César, “Una buona. Per così dire… Una versione estesa di quella pensata da lei.”

Michael guardò César a bocca aperta, progressivamente capendo a cosa stesse alludendo l’uomo.

“Quale…? Qual era la tua idea, Michael?” domandò Robert.

“Darti una terra per permetterti di reclamare il tuo titolo,” rispose Michael guardando il fiume di persone davanti a loro, “Ma la mia terra da sola non sarebbe mai bastata.”

“Ecco,” si inserì César, “Ora avresti qualche terra in più, Robert.”

 

 

“Ma come posso prendermi le terre di queste persone? Come posso assumermi questa responsabilità?” esclamò Robert una volta al sicuro dentro casa. Fuori le persone erano state quietate da César che aveva richiesto del tempo per loro, per riflettere, ma faceva paura l’idea che potesse giungere al Barone voce di un’assemblea popolare di quella portata. Alla fattoria Kohlhaas.

“Sanno di potersi fidare,” rispose Michael con l’orecchio teso ai rumori fuori; al minimo accenno dell’arrivo degli uomini del Barone avrebbero dovuto essere pronti. “Sanno che non vuoi rubare nulla, vogliono solo che sia tu colui che governerà su queste terre.”

“Che ne sanno? Perché io? Non voglio governare!” Robert si sedette sullo sgabello a tavola, la testa fra le mani.

“Hai detto che non volevi che si usasse la forza,” ricordò Michael, “E ti ho dato ragione. Ora c’è una possibilità nuova. Preferisci che il Barone mandi in miseria noi e renda infelici anche tutte quelle persone?”

“No, vorrei…” Robert lo guardò rattristato, “Vorrei prendermi il carico dei miei obblighi. Ma non così, non avendo tra le mani la vita di così tante persone,” le spalle gli crollarono come avesse perso le forze, “Se fallisco?”

Michael gli si avvicinò e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui.

“Avere paura è concesso, Robert,” gli disse, “Dimmi che hai paura per un qualsiasi motivo ed io sarò il primo a proteggerti. Ma se ciò che pensi è di non essere all’altezza allora non è motivo sufficiente. Perché ti dico io che non è vero. Devi solo spodestare il Barone con un atto perfettamente legale, Robert. Il resto sarà una decisione completamente tua. Cosa fare, come, quando, io ho piena fiducia in te. Sei in grado di farlo, Robert. Puoi migliorare il futuro di questo posto.”

In quel momento bussarono alla porta. Il rumore prese tutti alla sprovvista, perfino César che pure stava controllando la situazione fuori.

“Robert…” mormorò una voce prima ancora che la persona facesse capolino dalla porta.

“Madre…” Robert guardò Michael e poi la donna. La bocca semiaperta e gli occhi spalancati.

Passato il primo momento di stupore si alzò per andare ad abbracciarla.

“Come…?” chiese alla donna.

“Sono venuti a prendermi,” rispose Lettice, “O meglio… Mi hanno informato di cosa stava succedendo pregandomi di abbandonare il palazzo,” corresse sorridendo, “Nel timore che questo tentativo di sovvertire il potere potesse arrivare all’orecchio del Barone e mettermi in pericolo.”

Ecco qual era l’ultima condizione necessaria per mettersi contro il Barone. Che Lettice fosse lontana da lui e al sicuro. E si era appena realizzata. Saggi gli abitanti e saggia la donna.

“Accetta l’aiuto di queste persone, Robert,” continuò Lettice.

“Sto bene qui,” disse Robert, “E volevo stessi bene anche tu. Non volevo scappare solo…”

“Non sei scappato,” Lettice lo prese per le spalle guardandolo negli occhi, “Non l’ho mai pensato. So che l’hai fatto per me. Adesso è ora che smetti di pensare a me e fai quello che è giusto per questa gente che, guarda…” Lettice indicò fuori dalla porta, “Crede in te perché ha conosciuto chi sei tu. Non ha conosciuto un nobile, ma un uomo.”

“Un governo che nasce con il consenso del popolo è un governo con solide fondamenta,” disse Michael. “Il tuo titolo è ciò che ti rende un possibile candidato, quello che ti rende giusto per il compito è chi sei.”

Incrociò per la prima volta gli occhi della madre di Robert e fu piacevole leggervi dentro orgoglio e amore per il figlio. Sentimenti che indubbiamente Michael condivideva.

Bastò un cenno del capo di Robert perché il grande mulino cominciasse a girare proprio grazie al fiume di persone lì per aiutare a rendere quelle terre più giuste.

 

 

Il Barone perse il controllo del territorio.

Non accadde dall’oggi al domani, fu un lavoro che progredì di giorno in giorno nei mesi successivi e che terminò con il suo allontanamento dalla grande dimora che abitava e che divenne sede del nuovo governo.

Sia Robert che Lettice si trasferirono lì non appena il luogo fu libero, era più comodo per completare il passaggio di potere e soprattutto più comodo per rimettere le cose al loro posto e ridare ad ogni abitante quella stessa terra che aveva ceduto a Robert.

Quella parte era senz’altro meno corretta dal punto di vista legale, ma ormai nessuno avrebbe più potuto togliere il potere a chi non solo era di rango superiore, ma era anche stato scelto a furor di popolo.

L’ultima volta che aveva visto Robert era stato una settimana prima, quando il ragazzo l’aveva trascinato nel luogo dove adesso viveva e l’aveva portato in giro per le stanze mostrandogli quanto spazio c’era e quanto era confortevole.

Michael non aveva obiettato e si era mostrato entusiasta sia per lui che per Lettice.

L’aveva abbracciato, “Ti meriti tutto questo e non solo perché è tuo di diritto,” gli aveva detto Michael, “Sei un uomo giusto, Robert, tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te.”

“Tu sei fiero di me?” gli aveva chiesto Robert.

Michael gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e l’aveva baciato sulle labbra più volte, “Sono molto più che fiero.”

Era tornato a casa temendo, per la prima volta, che non l’avrebbe rivisto più. O che l’avrebbe rivisto, ma sempre meno, sempre più di rado, magari in qualche occasione speciale in cui il ragazzo gli avrebbe portato un cesto di frutta o delle uova, per mantenere i buoni rapporti con tutti gli abitanti.

Michael l’avrebbe visto crescere, sposarsi, avere figli…

O avrebbe sentito dirlo dalle voci di paese.

Dag il puledrino gli diede un colpetto col muso, all’altezza della coscia. “Lo so, manca anche a me,” gli disse Michael accarezzandolo.


	7. Epilogo

Le settimane divennero due, poi tre.

Robert aveva lasciato un vuoto incolmabile non solo in lui, ma anche tutto intorno; la casa, la fattoria, le stalle. Tutto appariva come gli alberi in autunno, spoglio, o forse era Michael a vederlo in quel modo.

Il commercio era ripartito, addirittura con i clienti che ora venivano a cercare lui, direttamente sulla sua terra, cosa che non era mai accaduta prima. Ma la soddisfazione in quello era legata solo al benessere di César e di Lisbeth, a Michael importava poco.

Non era atteggiamento adulto, né responsabile, ma certe volte avrebbe volentieri preso una bottiglia di vino per il collo e si sarebbe lasciato cullare dai fumi dell’alcol solo per sentire meno dolore.

Non lo faceva unicamente per le parole che aveva detto a Robert l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, “Sono fiero di te.”

Anzi, molto più che fiero.

Ecco, voleva che Robert lo fosse altrettanto di lui.

E dunque era da escludere andare a bussare alla sua porta per dirgli che la sua assenza lo stava logorando, per dirgli che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per riaverlo lì con lui, per dirgli che sognava di fare l’amore con lui ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi e ogni tanto anche ad occhi aperti e che non riusciva nemmeno più a guardare i cavalli senza sentire il cuore in gola.

Non era ciò che voleva insegnargli; se poteva dargli un insegnamento non era certo quello di andare a pregare qualcuno di smettere di fare il suo dovere per badare ai tuoi bisogni.

Le notti però continuavano ad essere pressoché insonni ed atterriva Michael il pensiero che sarebbe stato così per il resto dei suoi giorni. Perché no, il tempo che trascorreva non faceva scemare il sentimento che lo legava al ragazzo.

Stava per pensare una parola che non avrebbe mai pronunciato fino a poco tempo prima, quando un rumore fin troppo noto lo fece mettere seduto sul letto. Con una mano pronta a togliersi la coperta di dosso e il busto mezzo voltato verso dove aveva udito provenire il suono, Michael rimase immobile e attento.

Annuì al secondo tonfo e poi alla porta della stalla che cigolava.

Si precipitò fuori da casa come si trovava, solo i pantaloni di tela leggeri annodati in vita da una stringa. I piedi nudi non lo ringraziarono per la corsa sulla ghiaia davanti a casa.

Entrò nella stalla del puledro impugnando la lampada in alto sulla sua testa. Illuminò Robert che era già abbracciato al collo del cavallino e gli stava strofinando una guancia sulla cortissima criniera nera.

“Robert…” mormorò Michael. Il suo cuore gli stava dicendo chiaramente quanto vedere Robert lo rendeva felice. Quanto vedere Robert lo rendeva euforico. Era appena passato dalla tristezza dell’ennesima notte da solo all’incontro con il ragazzo che gli mancava da morire e la differenza la stava sentendo ad ogni respiro.

“Non sono qui per te, sono qui per lui, me ne vado subito,” mormorò Robert da dove si trovava, il tono di voce sufficientemente alto da essere udito, ma dimesso nel proposito, come fosse una dichiarazione già scontata per entrambi.

“Che ti prende? Da quando entri di nascosto?” ci pensò e aggiunse, “Lo sanno che sei qui?” Michael tentò di fare domande sensate nonostante l’unico pensiero fosse quello di andare ad abbracciarlo.  

“Non sono affari tuoi,” rispose Robert sollevandosi in tutta la sua altezza, ma rimanendo accanto al puledro, una mano sul suo dorso, “Non mi sembra che ti interessi granché di me. È bastato allontanarmi da casa perché non te ne importasse più nulla. A quanto pare facevo bene ad insistere ad entrare in casa tua, devi avere la memoria talmente corta che appena non hai più una persona sotto al naso ti dimentichi che…” Robert si accorse di stare facendo un monologo di fronte ad una persona che non dava segni di vita.

Michael aveva seguito ogni parola progressivamente aggrottando le sopracciglia ed ora sentiva di essere talmente confuso da non avere neanche domande da porre.

“Sei così impegnato che non hai trovato un solo momento per venire a trovarmi?” lo accusò Robert, “Non ti manco affatto?” la voce si abbassò ulteriormente, ma si ruppe sull’ultima parola.

Michael non lo poteva vedere bene, ma quello non era il solito tono spensierato del ragazzo che aveva vissuto lì con lui per mesi.

“Mi manchi ogni momento dal giorno in cui te ne sei andato,” gli rispose Michael. La frase però gli uscì come fosse un’altra dichiarazione scontata. E non era così che si era sentito in quei giorni. Non c’era nulla di scontato tra di loro, era quello parte del problema.

“Nemmeno una visita, in tutti questi giorni,” disse Robert, “Ho pensato che ti fossi offeso perché ti ho mostrato la casa del Barone, credevo di essere stato troppo manifesto nel mio desiderio che venissi a vivere lì, ma non te l’ho chiesto, non mi sarei mai permesso, perché allora mi hai punito?”

A Michael non sfuggì che per Robert quella era ancora _La casa del Barone_.

“Tu credi sia una punizione per te il fatto che non ti sia venuto a cercare?” Michael abbassò la lampada compiendo un passo verso di lui. Il puledro si spostò lasciando libera la distanza tra loro. La mano di Robert, senza più appoggio, finì a penzolare accanto al fianco. Ora più vicino, il ragazzo gli diede l’impressione di essere esausto.

“Non ti ho cercato perché non volevo opprimerti con richieste sconvenienti,” continuò Michael, “È indubbio che abbiamo vite molto diverse, inconciliabili.”

Robert guardò verso il tetto della stalla, sbatté gli occhi nel chiaro tentativo di non piangere, “Non voglio perdere te per aver fatto la cosa giusta. Che ricompensa è? Tutti sono più felici ed io no? Come possiamo essere inconciliabili?”

Michael rivide il primo Robert, quel ragazzo sfacciato, dalla critica facile, mai capace di tacere. Anche capriccioso. Ogni domanda era una richiesta per se stesso, il tono quello di un bambino che non otteneva ciò che desiderava. E Michael aveva un debole anche per quella vecchia versione di lui, contro cui usava sbraitare ma che poi accontentava se solo ne aveva la possibilità.

“Cosa ti… Renderebbe felice ora?” domandò Michael.

“Passare la notte con te,” rispose Robert più rapido di quanto Michael si sarebbe aspettato.

Michael allungò una mano, un invito a dargli la sua. Il ragazzo non lo accolse.

“Non voglio qualcosa che mi renda felice ora e triste domani,” disse Robert. “Non verrò qui tutte le volte che sentirò la tua mancanza per avere un pezzetto di te e poi tornarmene a casa. Non è così che voglio vivere,” terminò con la stessa frase che Michael gli aveva detto più volte, durante i soprusi del Barone. E lo guardò negli occhi, che per Robert era sempre più che un gesto di sfida, era il gesto di chi voleva qualcosa subito ed era venuto a prendersela.

Michael allargò le braccia, “Dimmi la tua soluzione.”

“Voglio tornare a vivere qui.”

“Robert…”

“Devi solo dirmi se mi vuoi qui con te,” Robert sollevò il mento, “Solo quello. Il resto è una mia decisione. Cosa fare, come, quando… Devi avere piena fiducia in me.”

Michael sorrise, “Sono ancora molte le frasi che ti ho detto e che puoi usare contro di me?”

Robert finse di rifletterci, “Quasi tante quante le stupidaggini che non dovrei ascoltare.”

Michael finì di coprire la distanza fra loro, “Ti voglio. Come faccio a spiegarti quanto?”

Robert si strinse nelle spalle, le labbra si piegarono verso il basso in una tenera smorfia di inconsapevolezza, le sopracciglia arcuate sotto quei ricci che gli cadevano morbidi sulla fronte. Michael pensò che lo amava e che non c’era più nulla da fare, non avrebbe smesso di amarlo perché le loro vite difficilmente si potevano incastrare l’una con l’altra; non voleva fare l’adulto responsabile andando contro la sua felicità, e a quanto pareva anche contro quella di Robert, non voleva guardare agli aspetti negativi di quel rapporto perché quelli positivi da soli bastavano a ridargli vita.

Lo attirò a sé, ma non per un bacio passionale, a dispetto del sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene come acqua bollente.

Voleva solo sentirlo di nuovo vicino. Strofinò la fronte contro quella di Robert e le labbra contro la sua guancia. Il ragazzo avvolse le dita attorno alle sue braccia nude, all’altezza dei gomiti.

“Hai freddo, stai tremando,” disse Robert accarezzandolo come per scaldarlo.

Michael nemmeno si ricordava di essere mezzo nudo e l’aria non lo stava disturbando, non la sentiva proprio. “Quanto mi sei mancato,” sussurrò posando un bacio sulla guancia del ragazzo.

“Davvero?” domandò Robert, “Il letto era freddo?” scherzò.

“Non solo quello.”

“Me ne sono accorto,” Robert spostò le mani dalle sue braccia alla schiena, chiudendolo in un abbraccio. Lo toccò per accertarsi che ogni zona fredda sulla schiena fosse scaldata dal passaggio delle sue mani. Michael sentì la sua bocca spostarsi dalla spalla al collo in una linea di baci. “Io non riuscivo a dormire,” continuò il ragazzo, “Quella non è la mia stanza, preferisco questa stalla,” mentre parlava si strinse più forte a lui, arrivò a nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e Michael chiuse gli occhi come se tutto finalmente fosse andato al suo posto. “Voglio dormire tra le tue braccia.”

Ecco perché l’aveva visto esausto. All’improvviso era stato ricoperto di impegni e responsabilità e nemmeno un attimo di pace durante la notte, neanche un momento per lui.

“Mi prenderò io cura di te,” mormorò Michael sollevandolo di peso. Robert ridacchiò aggrappandosi a lui. “Ciao Dag,” salutò il cavallino.

Quello li seguì fino alla porta, “No,” lo fermò Robert, “Tu non puoi, stai qui, ci vediamo domani, dormi con la mamma…”

“Hai finito di discutere col cavallo?” chiese Michael.

Portò Robert fino in camera, solo lì lo lasciò a terra. Ed iniziò a spogliarlo tirando i lacci della sua camicia. “Non credere che la passerai liscia per essere uscito nel cuore della notte e essere venuto fino a qui. È un comportamento davvero irresponsabile,” Michael gli sfilò la camicia da sopra la testa, “Ma ne parleremo dopo.”

“Dopo cosa?” Robert sorrise.

Michael gli slacciò i calzoni e gli levò anche quelli. Si rialzò e spogliò anche se stesso degli ultimi indumenti.

“Quando hai detto che volevi dormire tra le mie braccia spero non intendessi subito,” disse Michael e lo baciò senza farlo rispondere. Nessun delicato sfiorarsi ora, prese la sua bocca come avrebbe divorato qualcosa dopo mesi di digiuno.

Il singulto di Robert e il verso di apprezzamento che seguì la sorpresa alimentarono entrambi la voglia che Michael aveva di sentirlo gemere di più, più di così, e a voce più alta. Avrebbe riempito quella stanza di tutti i suoni di cui era stata privata negli ultimi giorni e avrebbe cancellato le notti trascorse a sentirsi infelice e incompleto.

Lo portò al piacere una volta e seguì Robert lui stesso, finalmente, dopo giorni di desiderio inappagato; quando vide il viso stravolto del ragazzo decise che non era abbastanza. Attese che fosse quasi addormentato e poi lo svegliò con baci e carezze. Nonostante la stanchezza Robert rispose alle attenzioni con languido trasporto, Michael lo trovò delizioso, cedevole, ansioso di lasciarsi toccare.

Accadde ancora una volta, prima che Robert fosse talmente stanco da crollare addormentato a braccia aperte e testa reclinata all’indietro. Il lenzuolo scostato, perché faceva troppo caldo, gli copriva solo parte di una gamba. Era il dipinto di un pittore che in quel quadro aveva messo tutte le sue fantasie più audaci.

Michael pensò che quel pittore doveva essere lui.

Non avrebbe trovato posto nel piccolo spazio lasciato libero da Robert, così Michael si sdraiò per metà su di lui senza temere di svegliarlo, ormai. Coprì entrambi col lenzuolo. Lo tirò a sé, sfregò la pelle contro la sua in un ultimo gesto che richiamò da solo tutte le carezze di quella notte e lo baciò sulle labbra semiaperte.

Adagiò la testa sul cuscino, accanto a quella del ragazzo e si addormentò.

 

 

Si leccò le labbra e tirò indietro la testa. Aprì gli occhi e di fronte si trovò il bellissimo viso di Robert, non del tutto sveglio, le palpebre socchiuse tradivano ancora una profonda stanchezza. Però l’aveva appena svegliato con un bacio.

“Ad ogni modo ho avvertito mia madre, signor responsabilità, me l’ha detto lei di venire qui,” mormorò e poi richiuse gli occhi. La testa sfregò un paio di volte sul cuscino e poco dopo fu di nuovo immerso nel sonno.

Michael gli avrebbe dato un morso. Lo avrebbe ricoperto di morsi. Tutta quella pelle era fatta per essere saggiata sotto i denti, tirata e rilasciata delicatamente fino a diventare di un bel colorito roseo.

“Vedrai quando ti svegli,” gli borbottò in minaccia prima di riaddormentarsi anche lui.

 

Il risveglio vero e proprio si tramutò in una serie di pizzicotti, di solletico e carezze che seguirono il monologo di Michael sull’irresponsabilità di Robert.

Robert pensò bene di commentarne la conclusione con uno sbuffo che scatenò tutto il resto.

A metà mattinata, colpevoli di aver oziato oltre un’ora accettabile, Michael di sicuro, e certi che non avrebbero più dormito, si alzarono. Una volta in piedi al centro della stanza del grosso tavolo si guardarono con una muta domanda negli occhi.

_E ora?_

“Hai detto che dovevo fidarmi di te ed è quello che farò, quindi…” Michael lo indicò come a dargli la parola.

“Ieri mi hai chiesto cosa volevo ed io ti ho risposto,” disse Robert, “Tu invece non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”

“Mi sembrava di sì...”

“No,” Robert lo interruppe, “Tu hai detto che mi vuoi e quello l’ho capito. Voglio sapere se mi vuoi qui, se questa può essere casa mia.”

Michael incrociò le braccia al petto. Attese prima di parlare, attese di averlo guardato per bene negli occhi. “So che non stai cercando di rinunciare al titolo. Dalla sera in cui hai accettato la responsabilità so che non verresti mai meno al compito, quella parte di te l’ho già vista, la conosco,” Robert lo ascoltò con lo stesso identico compiacimento che aveva avuto sul viso il giorno in cui Michael gli aveva detto che era fiero di lui.

Il ragazzo non dava mai per certo un complimento, ogni volta che Michael ne rinnovava uno era come farglielo per la prima volta e questa era una qualità che in chi governava era preziosa.

“Ti voglio qui,” ammise sincero Michael, “Ti voglio qui a dispetto di tutte le mie ramanzine sulla responsabilità, ti vorrei qui anche se significasse doverti strappare ai tuoi doveri. E siccome questo non è accettabile, sii tu l’uomo saggio e dimmi che hai un’altra soluzione.”

“È la mia soluzione classica in una gran quantità di situazioni, a dire il vero,” rivelò Robert, “Fare come mi pare.”

Michael assottigliò gli occhi. Ancora con le braccia incrociate ruotò il busto in atteggiamento sospettoso. Robert rise.

“Durante le mie notti insonni,” proseguì il ragazzo, “Ho pensato più volte di aver commesso un errore, che avrei voluto essere qui con te, che preferivo la vita di prima… In una di quelle occasioni ho pensato che avrei fatto come mi pareva, perché decidevo io. Poi il giorno dopo mi sono alzato e c’erano delle carte da firmare, delle persone con cui parlare e ho fatto il mio dovere.”

Michael annuì deciso.

“Ma ho ragione,” Robert allargò le braccia, “Posso fare come mi pare. Nel senso che nessuno ha stabilito che per fare il Conte devo vivere in un palazzo, avere bei vestiti, firmare carte e dettare leggi. Posso stare qui e parlare con la gente, lavorare, sporcarmi le mani e…”

Robert gesticolò, “Stare con te,” aggiunse come fosse l’ultima delle note positive al lungo elenco.

“La gente avrebbe molta più simpatia per qualcuno che detta regole ed emana decreti dopo aver provato sulla sua pelle cosa significa vivere su queste terre, vivere sul serio, come vivono tutti gli altri abitanti.”

L’idea non era sbagliata, anzi era ottima, forse di difficile attuazione, ma cambiare le cose non era mai facile e qualcuno doveva pur cominciare.

Michael piegò il capo e lo scrutò divertito e fiero allo stesso tempo, “Questo è il risultato di notti insonni?”

Robert annuì, “Ogni volta che vorrai una buona idea non dovrai far altro che… Impedirmi di dormire.”

“Signor Conte…” Michael fece un cenno con la testa, un mezzo inchino col busto, “Sono a sua disposizione perché questo intento sia realizzato.”

“Sai che mi piace questa reverenza?” mormorò Robert, ma fece un passo indietro, “Non dimenticartela, utilizzala più spesso. Le buone maniere nei confronti della nobiltà…”

Non riuscì ad andare oltre perché Michael lo inseguì per casa e poi fuori dalla porta.

 

 

Problemi a far accettare agli altri quella nuova vita non ce ne furono; come aveva detto Robert, seppur scherzando, lui poteva fare quello che voleva. La differenza tra lui e un qualsiasi altro Barone in carica prima di lui sarebbe stata impegnarsi a non fare quello che voleva danneggiando quelle terre e gli abitanti.

Il lavoro in fattoria riprese più produttivo di quanto fosse mai stato e il commercio dei suoi cavalli non sarebbe più stato boicottato.

 

In quella calma e calda mattinata Michael aveva riempito la vasca sul retro di casa e ci si era immerso completamente. Quando era riemerso e aveva riaperto gli occhi aveva trovato Robert a sovrastarlo, le mani attaccate al bordo del grosso catino.  

“Non ti dispiacerà un po’ quando lo venderai?” gli chiese Robert. Ma stava facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo immerso nell’acqua e quindi Michael aggrottò la fronte, passandosi una mano sui capelli bagnati.

Poi capì a cosa il ragazzo si stava riferendo quando vide Dag il puledro trotterellare al suo fianco.

“Non ti sei affezionato a lui?” domandò Robert dando un buffetto sul muso dell’animale. E di nuovo una lunga occhiata alle sue gambe e al suo corpo.

Michael rise tirandosi su a sedere.

“Quel puledro è tuo dal giorno in cui l’hai fatto nascere,” disse a Robert, “Non ti avrei mai permesso di dargli un nome altrimenti.”

Robert sollevò il viso di scatto verso di lui, la bocca aperta. Michael trovò incredibile che fosse sorpreso alla notizia.

“Hai bisogno di un cavallo per seguirmi quando viaggerò per i miei affari,” disse Michael in tono indifferente, “E su quelli adulti fai fatica a salire. Almeno Dag sarà pronto per essere cavalcato da te tra una decina di giorni.”

Il sorriso di Robert si allargò a mostrare tutti i suoi denti. Poi scomparve in un’espressione contrariata, “Ehi!”

“Ci sei arrivato con calma, ma ci sei arrivato, migliori,” commentò Michael.

“Senti quanto spirito ha tirato fuori il signor Kohlhaas, Dag,” Robert si rivolse al puledro, “Sembra quasi un’altra persona. Una bella differenza dal testardo lupo solitario di qualche mese fa.”

“Impossibile definire un lupo _solitario_ se la sua tana viene occupata da un gattino.”

“Chi sarebbe il gattino?” Robert gli schizzò acqua sul viso, Michael strizzò gli occhi, ma afferrò il suo polso nello stesso momento.

Rendendosi conto del grave errore commesso avvicinandosi alla vasca, Robert strattonò urlando, “No, no, no…”

“Ci arrivi con calma ma ci arrivi,” ripeté Michael e lo tirò nell’acqua con lui.

Dopo essersi lamentato ancora, dopo aver sputacchiato acqua e aver cercato di morderlo, Robert si quietò appoggiandosi con la schiena al suo petto. Rise mettendosi comodo e rise ancora di più al verso che Michael emise quando Robert infilò una mano sott’acqua e toccò la prima cosa che trovò.

“Il gattino spesso ti fa ululare,” mormorò accarezzandolo. Si voltò per baciarlo e Michael ne approfittò per stringerlo tra le braccia.

Dag nitrì il suo disappunto per aver perso l’attenzione degli umani e trottò più lontano.

A breve César e Lisbeth si sarebbero chiesti perché il puledro fosse in giro da solo, ma c’era ancora un po’ di tempo e Michael baciò Robert un’altra volta.

 

Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un’altra storia conclusa.  
> Cavoli, se sono tante…   
> Vorrei prendermi due minuti per dirvi che vi ringrazio tutti per aver letto fino a qui, per aver accompagnato questo manipolo di personaggi nella loro avventura e per aver concesso a me, ancora una volta, la possibilità di raccontarvi una storia.  
> È da un po’che non ringrazio sentitamente per la vostra compagnia e ogni tanto mi va davvero di farlo. Il numero di persone che legge si è abbassato notevolmente, l’importanza di ognuno di voi no però.   
> Forse sono una persona che dà l’idea di non aver bisogno di conferme. Beh, non è così.   
> Ho notato che spesso chi non riceve abbastanza commenti tende a demoralizzarsi e smettere di scrivere. Se dovessi basarmi su quello io avrei dovuto smettere molto tempo fa.   
> È vero che ho sempre scritto e che questo non cambierà mai, ma è anche vero che il numero di volte in cui mi chiedo Che diavolo sto facendo? ormai è diventato incalcolabile. Probabile che sia perché investo tantissimo tempo in questa attività per cui in cambio vorrei solo sentirmi orgogliosa; invece un sacco di volte è impossibile essere in grado di provare quel sentimento per qualcosa che non ti dà da mangiare. È un mondo triste, lo so, e i meccanismi che lo fanno muovere schiacciano tutti in qualche modo.  
> Ecco, per quello vorrei ringraziare chi si preoccupa ogni volta di farmi sapere che tutto questo a qualcuno serve. A qualcuno ha tenuto compagnia, a qualcuno ha fatto piacere.   
> Per carità, ci sono tante cose inutili al mondo e anche se io ne aggiungessi qualcuna non farei del male a nessuno, però se non è così è meglio. Se queste storie hanno un’utilità io preferisco.   
> Perché il mio amore certe volte da solo non basta e se ci si aggiunge il vostro, ecco, quello è utilissimo a me.  
> Ancora grazie e alla prossima.
> 
> Len


End file.
